Kick Prevails
by NaturallyxWritten
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for Kick
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I decided I am going to write a bunch of one shots! BAM! YEAAA So anyways here goes nothing:**

~Kim's POV~

I ran. I ran as fast I could away from what had just happened. My worst enemy was now my step sister and trying to take the love of my life away from me. It was a nice and sunny day so I figure I knew where he was. I ran to the waterfront park swings. There he was. I started to cry, right then and there at the thought of losing him. I ran up behind him and hugged him from behind. I could feel him tense up, but relax once he turned his head to look at me. He stood up as I followed, determined to keeping my face hidden from view. He turned to face me as I let go enough for him to slide so I was now hugging him properly.

"Kim, what's wrong, is everything okay?" He asked worry rising in each word.

"Jack, she came, she is going to take everything of mine" I sobbed into his neck.

"Shh… it's okay. Who came and what is she taking?" He asked patting my back and rubbing circles.

"Kaitlyn, she is my step sister now, she is going to take…" I paused

"Take what? It's okay you can tell me, I won't laugh I promise" He tried soothing me.

"She is going to take y-you away from m-me!" I cried harder scared for his reaction.

"Kimmy, nobody is going to take me away" He kissed me head.

"She said she is going to convince you to hate me" I pulled away looking at him, hurt in his eyes.

"Kim, I would never hate you, even if you did something I don't like, you would still be my very best friend. I love you, Kim. Don't you ever forget that okay?

"You really mean it?" I asked hope in my eyes. He kissed my cheek.

"Mhm, Kim. Come on, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home and live with her Jack." He stopped and turned around.

"We can make that an advantage, if you have any trouble, call me and you can come over any time, okay?" He asked holding my hands looking into my eyes.

"Okay"

**Aweee :P Any suggestions for a setting? No? How about a problem to go with somebody else's setting? Hm? Review and tell me watcha think! 8D**


	2. Football Can be Bad Too

Hey y'all! I'm back with another one-shot! You know what? Just read the dang story! ;P

**Football Games Are Dangerous**

Kim's POV

Jerry, really? Of all people Jerry had to try out for the pep squad? Let's see what he's got.

"Alrighty let's see what you can do." I said going onto the mats with him.

He did a whole bunch of flips and for the finally he picked me up and caught me.

"Good job, you're in, on one condition, get rid of your hair, there…" I said disgusted.

"Hey Jack" I said walking into the dojo.

"Hey Kim" He replied.

"Are you going to the football game tonight?"

"Yea, I wonder how Milton is going to do under pressure" He said.

"Mhm. Guess what?" I exclaimed excitedly

"What?" He countered sarcastically.

I smirked before getting my happy face back on to explain "Jerry and I are doing a cool routine for the game tonight!" I started jumping.

"Cool, I'll be sure to watch you" He smiled.

"Jerry are you ready yet?" I was so bored of waiting for him.

"Coming" He walked out ready to go. We walked out onto the grass. I saw Jack in the bleachers; he smiled when he saw me and waved. I waved in return. Everyone was watching the games, standing up when we scored a touchdown. The game was over and it was time for our routine. We formed a pyramid. I was on top, and Jerry lost my foot and I screamed. I started to fall to the ground, with a big thump I felt pain spread to every part of me. I looked in the bleachers again, my vision was fuzzy; but I could see Jack come running. He jumped right out of the bleachers and for me. I knelt down beside me and put me in his lap.

"Kim!" He cried.

I couldn't respond, my eyes were partially opened, looking up at him. He held my face in his hands. I tried to talk to him, but I just couldn't. I pointed to my ankle and arm weakly, trying to inform him of where it hurt.

"It's okay Kim, Help is on the way" He said soothingly giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Jack" I groaned, barely able to talk. That fall was pretty high. I could see the ambulance coming. Everyone scattered around me and tried picking me up. They were too rough.

"Jack" I screeched. He looked at me and nodded. He picked me up carefully and set me down on the gurney. I didn't let out one sign of pain. He was so gentle with me, they got into the ambulance they were trying to tear me hand from Jack's, but I wouldn't let go.

"Jack, come" I managed to say. He looked up at the paramedics with pleading eyes. They nodded and Jack hopped into the truck.

It has been about two days. I was allowed out. I limped to the dojo to surprise Jack. I walked through the glass doors quietly so he wouldn't notice. He was currently hitting a punching dummy.

"Jack?" I asked walking a little closer since I was across the room. He turned around with a frown on his face. As soon as he saw me he smiled and ran at me picking me up and spinning me around.

"KIM!" He yelled putting me down gently.

"That's me!" I replied happily.

He hugged me again. We stayed like this for like five minutes. He pulled away slowly. I smiled at him.

"Miss me?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Who wouldn't?" He smiled really big. "Kimmy" He became serious now.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked looking around for trouble.

"No, no, it's just I need to tell you something." He took hold of my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Mhm." I replied looking back at his chocolate orbs.

"Actions speak louder than words right?" He asked.

"Yea, I guess w-

I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. It took me a while but I kissed him back fully.

"I love you Kimmy" He said as he pulled away.

I kissed him again, full of meaning

"I love you too" I replied.

**Tada! Whatevzzz ;P**


	3. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

Kim's POV

I woke up very slowly, not as fast as I usually do. It was a Saturday morning and I felt terrible. I ached everywhere. I shrunk back down into the soft sheets of my bed.

"Kim! Kimmy, are you okay up there?" She asked after hearing a loud thump and scream.

I held my foot and began rocking back and forth crying silently to myself ignoring my mom. As if on cue she walked in.

"Oh my goodness Kim!" She yelled rushing over to me to help me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked. My foot got caught in the sheets and I fell over twisting it hearing a crack in the process.

"Mom, call Jack?" I asked getting back into bed with her assistance.

She nodded and walked out of the room.

Jack's POV

Usually Kim, texts me calls me at this time on Saturdays. Hmmm. I heard my cell ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jack this is Kim's mom, can you come over, Kim wants ya, she isn't doing so well today." She spoke.

"Sure thing, on my way."

"Thanx"

"mhm"

I hung up, got my shoes and sweater on and sped walk to Kim's house. I knocked.

Kim's POV

I heard a knock at the door. "come on in Jack" I heard mum say. I heard footsteps and my door open slowly.

"Kimmy?" I heard Jack's soft voice say.

"Hmm?" I asked rolling over to face the doorway crying out in pain in the process.

"Aa" I screeched. He jogged over.

"Kimmy, what's wrong?"

"Not feeling well, foot." I said with a hoarse voice.

"Lemme see" He said gently lifting the covers and examining my foot. "I'd say it's broken, what happened?"

"A fail attempt to get outta bed" I said.

"Ooo" He cringed. He pulled the covers over me and crouched down beside me. Without even thinking I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my face basically hugging it. My bed was a queen bed so I pulled him in bed with me. I snuggled up close to him.

Again without thinking, I said "I love you" I waited a few seconds before I realized what I had said. "SHIT!" I yelled sitting up really fast.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked checking for injuries.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait."

"What?" He asked.

"Did you hear that….?" I asked

"Yup"

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I yelled banging my head into my pillow each time I cursed.

"KIM! STOP!" He yelled as he grabbed my head in his hands and held me still.

"What?" I asked.

He kissed me. Right then, right there. Before I could think He pulled away.

"Go to sleep." You sound like Peeta from the second book of the hunger games.

"Your my little girl on fire" He said jokingly playing with my hair.

"The girl on fire + The boy with the bread = TOAST!" I yelled. "Jack may please have some toast?"

"Be right back" He said sighing, not wanting to get up.

"Thanx ya!" I joked.

"Oh, and ice for my damn foot!" I hollered at him.

"Uhuh"

**Yea so what'd ya think? REVIEW! Btw a quote from my best Friend Teesha: Shuffle all day to make all of your troubles go away! I found the toast thing on youtube so all credit goes to them.. forget their name sorry, but I think it is under the song girl on fire by Arshad, so look it up and in the comments… yada yada… ;P**


	4. Skate Rat

**Hey I just watched Skate Rat and decided to make a one-shot for it, you know what could've made it better than it already is. I would have to say it is my favourite episode so far! **

(I'm just going to skip the beginning)

Kim's POV

"Awe! Look at this cute little guy!" I said leaning down by it.

"Why do girls always talk like that to cute, fluffly little man, awe you're a cute fluffy little man, eh? Aren't you a cute fluffy little man, you are!" He said talking as if he was speaking to a dog.

I smirked.

"What? He's a fluffy little man!" He said as he held he hands up in defense.

It was time for the announcement. I walked up to Luke.

"Luke, I need to say something"

"Sure" I took the mic from him.

"I'm sorry but we can't build a skate park here." I declared. I heard a chorus of what's.

"This is the vole's home. We can't destroy it" I finished.

"AAAAHH!" Rudy yelled and walked back in holding his shoes.

"Oh wait Rudy, you are on the list!" I heard Joan call.

"Thanx!" Ruday said sarcastically.

"Kim, we are going to be a laughing stock!" Jack yelled.

"We are not, I bet half the people in the school are with me on this." I said in defense.

Randy walked down the hallway with a group of people.

"Pitchforks? Really Randy? Don't you think you are going a little too far with this?" Jack asked.

"They aren't with us! They are with the agricultural club." He said.

"Thanx Kim. Because of you we don't have a skate park!" Randy yelled getting all in my face.

"Woah, woah,calm dawn Randy. Kim I told you!" Jack said.

I just walked away from what just happened. I could hear Jack coming. I went to the park with Milton.

"Okay we need to make sure Rady doesn't try something." I said to Milton as I was turned around.

"Milton?" I asked one more time before turning around.

"Hey Kim" Jack said.

"Oh. Hi" I replied before sitting down an watching the vole.

"I talked to Luke…" Jack said.

"Bout' what?" I asked

"The vole. He said he will pay for it to be shipped to a biodome for voles" He said.

"I don't know, This is it's home Jack" I said getting up and pacing a bit.

He got up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Kim, trust me it will be fine." I nodded in response and we went to Luke's skate centre.

The Wasabi Warriors walked in with the vole. I took a deep breath. Jack patted my shoulder.

"Hey, awe this is a cute little guy I can see why you wanted to protect it" He said.

"I can tell you, you don't have to worry about where this little guy Is going. He is going into good hands" He said gesturing to give him the cage.

"HOLD THAT VOLE!" I heard Rudy yell.

"What's wrong Rudy?" I asked.

"I heard everything. The second you guys leave he was going to kill it." I was shocked.

"You lied to me?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"I thought you were going to protect it" I said upset.

"I thought you were going to protect it!" Luke mocked stepping towards me.

"It's to get stupid kids like you to buy our stuff" He said flicking my bangs out of my face.

"GIVE ME THAT CAGE!" Luke yelled lunging at me.

Jack pushed me out of the way and fought him. I was now on the ground holding the vole. I tried not to move the cage too much. I got up and ran to a different part of the skate park. Milton and I started fighting some people. I put the vole on a skateboard one of the guys dropped and rolled it to Rudy. Luckily he got it. I was so distracted by it I wasn't paying attention and was grabbed.

"URG!" I said as I struggled against their grip.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled

I could tell I got Jack's attention.

I tried to kick and knee the guys but I just couldn't get out of the problem. They were taking me over towards Jack. We were there and Luke grabbed me. He used me as a sheild from Jack. I could tell he was trying not to hit me. He hit me once in the stomach, but that was it. I scrunched over in pain as Luke just threw me at him and ran. I was on the ground again. With Jack. I cut my hand in the way down, on a nail sticking out somewhere.

"Aah" I winced in pain looking at my hand. Jack got up and looked at me with an apoligetic look. I nodded in response. He was going after him. I got up as well. I hid behind a wall Luke was about to corner around. I held up a pan I found in their kitchen. As soon as he rounded the corner BAM! He was on the ground. I dropped the pan and looked at my hand. I saw Jack coming. Luke grabbed my leg, man he was good at acting. I fell to the ground once again. I kicked him when he let go and hid behind the wall clutching the pan again ready to hit him again. Jack rounded the corner and kicked him… well you know where…

He saw me afterward and just looked at me. I dropped the pan and ran to hug him. Then I left to get the vole.

I was in the park alone this time ready to set the vole free.

"Well, here you go buddy. Sorry for all of the trouble, this is your home and I should have left you alone." I said openening the cage door and watching him run away. I heard the bushes move. I turned around startled only to find Jack standing there.

I let out a breath I was holding. "Jack. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to apologize" I just looked at him and sat down. He walked over and sat down beside me. I didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, I was so excited about getting a new skate park that I was fooled by Luke" He said. "And I'm sorry I got you into this and you got hurt" He said now taking my hand. It was poorly rapped in cloth. He took it off and ripped a piece of his shirt off. He rapped it around my hand. I was looking at him now, watching him carefully rap my hand up. He let go and I smiled at him.

"Thanx" I said

"It's nothing" He replied.

"I really am sorry Kim" He said as I laid back and looked at the sky's beautiful stars.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. You were there when I needed you" I said as he sat back now. I looked at him. He turned to me as well. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

**Good enough right? Review, don't review, don't really care haha ;P**


	5. Moving In

**Moving In**

**Hey guys I'm currently stuck on my other story so I'm just going to work on this one to get some ideas, please don't be mad!3 Y'all! : P**

Kim's POV

I am currently sitting at the dining room table with my mom and dad, tapping my finger on the table impatiently as I wait for them to talk.

"WOULD YOU TOO SPIT IT OUT ALREADY? THE SILENCE IS KILLING ME HERE!" I screamed now standing up.

They looked startled at my actions but my mom sighed grabbing hold of my dad's hand. I sat down again.

"Honey, we can't afford the house anymore. We are moving to California. In two days we might add" My mom looked down.

"Huh. That's why the furniture is disappearing… Now I feel stupid." I chuckled a bit.

"You're not mad?" My dad asked.

"Oh, I am. Being funny is my escape" I said now standing up, crossing my arms over my chest and giving them a glare before walking towards the stairs to get to my room.

"Start packing!" my mom called after me.

"Sure" I said ticked off.

I walked into my room and started packing my clothes first, then my pictures and posters.

"Bye guys, I'll miss y'all!" I said hugging my friends Meghan and Kayleigh.

I got in the car and looked out the window for 5 hours waiting to arrive at our new 'home'. I got out of the car and looked at the house.

Awkward moment when they said they couldn't afford the old house when we bought a bigger house. I mean how stupid do they think I am?

"Nicee" I said sarcastically

I looked around the house in search of a bedroom that can belong to me. I went into the basement first, finding a bathroom a workshop and a pink bedroom, I went on the main level finding the kitchen, dining room and living room, I went upstairs I found a bathroom, master bedroom and a big room with a large window almost covering the whole wall. That was mine. I went back outside to help unload the truck, SUV and moving trucks.

I walked over to the truck and grabbed a box ad started to walk to the house. I was struggling to open the door while holding the heavy box; I got it open but dropped the box by accident.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

"need a little help?" I heard new voice ask. I looked up to see a boy with brown hair and matching eyes.

"Sure, thanx" I said now collecting things with him.

"I'm Jack by the way" Jack said.

"Kim" I replied picking up the box again.

"Here, let me get that" He said taking it from me and bringing it into the house with me following close behind.

"Where would you like it?" He asked. I brought him upstairs and into my room.

He set it down and we went back out to the truck.

My parent were walking inside the house when Jack and I were exiting it.

"Kim, who's your little friend?" My mom asked.

"I'm Jack, I live next door and wanted to help you out" He smiled happily at them.

"Awe, thanx Jack and nice to meet you! But you and Kim can have some fun, we'll get this done" My mom said.

"Okay, come on! I'll show you around" Jack said grabbing my hand sending jolts of energy through me.

We walked to a park, then a school.

"This is Seaford's school, This is where we go to school.. But you knew that..."

Next he took me to a dojo. We walked inside.

"Guys?" Jack called. Four other guys walked out of a room.

"Kim, meet Jerry, Milton, Rudy and Eddie." He said pointing to each of them.

"Hey y'all" I said a bit nervous.

I got a chorus of hey's in return.

"Do you know any karate?" Rudy asked me.

"Yea, I'm a 1st degree black belt" I said happily

"Cool show us something!" Eddie shouted happily.

"Sure" I moved onto the mat, and let's just say needed to pay for new training dummies…

"20 questions, you first" I said sitting on Jack's bed

"Okay, why did you move?" He asked

"I don't really know. My parent lied to me saying we couldn't afford the house yet we bought a bigger house than what we had before…"

"Oh, your turn"

"Ever had any girlfriends?" I asked. I was nervous, I really liked Jack. I have never liked someone as much as I like Jack.

"No actually"

"Okay, any pets?" he asked

"A Chihuahua named Kippy" (My dog's name and brand)

…...

"Okay last question Jack" I said.

"You trust me right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. Okay. Have you had your first kiss yet?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound weird for asking.

"Nope. I plan on having it with someone I really care about." He said smiling.

It has been a month since I arrived and I was falling for Jack. Hard. These girls at school are so mean. They make fun of me and they slapped me today. They said I had no colour in my face so they slapped me.

It was 11:00Pm and I am just walking home now from school. I stayed and sat on the stairs outside holding my cheek. They drew blood, with their nails. I had scratch marks on my arms and face. I had bruises covering my body. Who knew girls would do this to me.

It was really dark and I was getting tired, since I hadn't eaten food since lunch which was 11:00Am. My phone rang.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse.

"Kim! Where are you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. The park I think, I'm on my way home" I said getting really, really tired.

"I'm coming to get you" He said before he hung up. The park wasn't long from my house. I could already see Jack running here. I started to hallucinate, seeing him upside-down, no wait I fell I'm lying on my back. DUH!

"Kim!" I heard Jack yell as he laid my head on his lap.

"Jack" I said as I stared up at him. "Take me to your place?" I asked

In response he picked me up and carried me away.

"Jack? You know what?" I asked

"What?" He asked laying me down on his bed and pulling the comforter over me.

"I like the smell of coconuts" I said as I drifted off.

I woke up feeling really warm. I looked beside me to find Jack sitting in a chair leaning out onto my stomach with his hands holding mine.

"Jack?" I asked as I nudged him. He woke up almost instantly hugging me.

"Oh my God Kim, I was so worried about you!" He said letting go and squeezing my hands in his own.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"Nothing…" I said looking away.

"Kim."

"Girls. I stayed after school to work on my homework and I went to bathroom and some girls started calling me names and saying I needed some colour because I was really pale and started to attack me. I couldn't fight back, there was like 10 of them against one." I said hiding my face.

"Who did it!" He yelled running to the window looking ready to kill.

"Jack. Jack come here" I said.

He walked over and sat on the bed. I got up and sat next to him, looking at him.

"Kim, you fainted. You were low on blood sugar, you were starving. Why didn't you call me to come get you or talk to you, help you!" He asked.

"Because, I didn't want to see you. I didn't really stay after school to work on my homework. I did it to think everything through. I am having some difficulties right now okay!"

"What's wrong Kim? Why didn't you want to see me?" He looked hurt.

I looked at him a tear falling. "It only happens in movies."

"What does?" He asked me.

"I'm falling for me best friend" I replied looking away now.

"Kim?" He asked.

I got up and ran downstairs and outside. I hid in a tree. He came after me, looking everywhere. But here. The tree branch was about to break.

"Jack! Jack, Jack!" I screamed as I was falling. I saw Jack as he caught me and pinned me under him. I was forced to look at him.

"Kim." He started shifting closer so his body was now pressed against mine.

"Jack" I replied as I closed the space between our foreheads.

He moved his lips closer to mine slowly. I moved my lips closer. I was getting annoyed.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKES!" I yelled as I grabbed his head and pushed my lips against his. We kissed for like two seconds but I still loved it.

"Kimmy, you stole my first kiss, and I stole yours. I really care about you. Remember what I said to you the day you moved in? I will never kiss someone unless I truly love them. I love you Kimmy" He said to me.

"I love you too Jack. But one more thing."

"What?"

"You are squishing me, SO GET OFF!"

He laughed.

"No seriously, can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!"

**I tried to add humour… was I funny? I also tried to make it a long one-shot. Did I do okay? REVIEW. Lots of enthusiasm right! Cool. :P**


	6. I Officially Hate Vending Machines

**I would like to say thanx to Emily from my reviews on Over Again. I really appreciate it. I was thinking about quitting the story but you boosted my energy level, but I'm not going to be posting it anytime soon. I am very busy right now. I am moving soon and I only get to write one story a night. If you see a whole bunch of chapters added at once, I've been typing them but not adding them cause my dad turns off the internet at 9 and I am away basically every day to visit my Nana who lives an hour away from me, she has Alzheimer's and isn't doing so well. Anywayssss….: P**

Kim's POV

It is winter and I am in the dojo alone, again. I still train even though it is cold outside, it doesn't stop me! But the guys are wimps. After a few kicks here and a few punches there I got bored.

"What to do, what to do" I said to myself.

I paced around the room before playing games on my phone. Man I'm hungry, I hate vending machines but it is all I got. Thanx Rudy. I walked over to the vending machine and put in 50 cents. The dang granola bar got stuck again, so I kicked the machine until I think I broke it. I was out of options. I bent down and stuck my hand up the opening and began reaching for it. When I tried to pull my hand back my arm was stuck. Crap. I think my sleeve got caught on one of the rings.

"Great! No phone to call anyone and nobody will come because it's too cold!" I said sarcastically.

The power turned off in the dojo, just my luck. Now it's getting cold! By the 30 minute mark I was on the ground with my hand stuck, shivering cold.

I heard my phone ring. I could tell who it was I set it up so it says the name of the person calling for a ringtone.

"Hey, it's Jack!" My phone rang.

I started to throw the things I could reach at my phone, to try and answer it. No luck.

"Shit!" I said (Sorry for the language!)

I started to bash my head on the machine. It was no use I was hungry, cold, stuck and nobody knew where I was, well maybe Jack did. Let's just hope he comes.

I waited 10 more minutes before I saw a figure coming towards the dojo.

"Hello?" I asked unsure of who it was

They came inside.

"Kim?"

"J-JACK! OMG!" I stuttered from the cold.

"Are you okay?" He asked running over to me.

"Do I look okay? I'm stuck!" I yelled

"Kim, your shivering!" He said taking hold of my other arm.

"N-n-no I'm n-n-n-not!"

"Mhm"

He went and got his backpack from where he dropped it by the door. He walked back with it, he opened it and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Better?" He asked

"A bit. I'm still really cold though." I said sadly

Right then he unwrapped the blanket for a moment, and he sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me. He started rubbing my back while hugging me.

"How about now?" He laughed.

"Mm much better" I sighed.

"Good. Now, how do we get you out of there?" He asked.

"Beats me"

He got up wrapping the blanket around me again.

"Get under the blanket and cover your eyes" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I\m going to kick the glass and it is going to shatter" He said.

"Okay" I hid under the blanket waiting to hear the clash of glass.

BAM! There it was. I unhooked my sleeve from the hook and brought my hand out.

"YES!" I ran and hugged Jack.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled into his neck still holding the blanket around US now. He returned the hug.

"Anytime"


	7. Bullying

**Bullying**

Kim's POV

I was standing at my locker after school like every other day, I was waiting for Jack to come and walk to the dojo for practice. That is until I heard them coming. The Barbie's of this school.

"Ah, hello Kim" One of them said.

"Emily, Leah, Kailey" I said also in disgust.

"You waiting for lover boy?" They all laughed.

"No" I said

"You know, Jack only likes you because of your brains" Kailey says.

"He would never" I spit back

"Hmm, but I think he would. Every guy does. We girls are all just being played." Leah says to back up her friend.

"Yea, kind of like you bitches?" I counter

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy. When will you ever learn?" She asks

I don't answer just look back at Jack's locker. Where was he, he was never this late.

"Guess he didn't show" Kailey laughs.

"Whatever" I say as I turn back to my locker to adjust my make-up. Kailey hit the lipstick with her hand making it go all over my face.

I gasp. "KAILEY! URG!" She just laughs

"Now he will just think of you as a freak" She and the girls walk away but not before grabbing everything out of my locker and backpack and dumping it on the floor.

"Why?" I cry as I bend over and start picking everything up.

"Kim?"

Jack's POV

I was running a little late and I had to meet up with Kim to walk to the dojo. I stopped in my tracks as I heard voices, including Kim's. "Now he will just think of you as a freak" I heard someone say. I was behind the stairs so they couldn't see me. I heard things hitting the floor and doors open then shut again. I walked up and saw Kim.

"Why?" She asked herself bending over to pick up her things.

"Kim?" I ask walking up behind her.

Kim's POV

I turn around to see Jack I sniffled and wiped away some tears. "Hi" I say as I continue to gather everything and neatly put it in my locker and bag.

"Kim, what did those girls do to you?" he asked now helping me pick everything up.

"Nothing I mumbled. I was done so I got up and started to walk for the doors.

"Kim" Jack said grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"Tell me what happened" He demanded.

"Those girls are just saying that you only like me for my brains and that you will never go for me" I say sadly.

"Those girls are wrong, Kim. I love you, your amazing! You are beautiful, talented, strong, courageous and the best thing that has ever happened to me" He said now stroking the tears away from my face with his thumb.

"You really mean that?"

"Every word"

"**You** might have ruined my past, screwed up my present. But there's no way you're going to touch my future." I said to the mean girls and walked out of the school hand in and with Jack.


	8. Oh, Shoot

**School Shooting**

Kim's POV

"What are you afraid of Jerry?" Eddie asked him.

The five wasabi warriors are currently in the cafeteria trying to start a conversation

"Coconuts, they may smell really good but they hurt!" He said crouching down in his seat.

"What are you scared of Milton?" Jerry asked

"Mother Nature" he said sadly.

"And, what about you Eddie?" Milton asked him.

"Living without food" He said taking a big bite of his store bought hamburger.

"Jack, what is your biggest fear?" Eddie asked.

"Seeing my friends get hurt" He said looking at me. Why did he look at me?

"How about you Kim?" He asked.

"Guns and gunshots. Killers. You know that king of stuff" I said hiding my head a bit.

"s'okay Kim. We all have fears" Jack said rubbing my back soothingly. I smiled at him.

I hate math class. I don't get math one single bit. The worst part is none of the guys have this class with me.

"EVERYBODY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! CODE RED! LOCKDOWN! MEN ARE IN THE SCHOOL WITH GUNS!" I heard the principle yell through the speakers of the school.

I froze when I heard guns. I don't have any friends in here with me to help me through this either. I quickly ran to the teacher's desk and hid underneath it. The desk had a metal board in the way so nobody could see me in where the legs are supposed to be.

I started to cry silently. I needed someone.

Jack's POV

Oh my God! Kim must be freaking out! She doesn't have any of us guys to help her with her fear. I got up and ran for the door.

"Mr. Anderson get back here this instant!" I heard Mrs. Hoogwerf yell at me.

I looked out into the hallway and didn't see anybody so I ran out towards Kim's classroom. I knocked on the door, it was locked…

"It's Jack! I'm not a killer! I swear!" I yelled.

"Jack Anderson?" Her teacher Ms. Kelna asked

"YES!" I yelled seeing people coming towards me in the hallway. Seriously why do the bad guys always walk! She quickly opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Where's Kim?" I asked

"What is with you two? Are you too dating?" Someone asked.

"WHERE'S KIM!" I said sternly. Everyone pointed at the desk in the far corner. I ran over to it and behind it. I saw Kim huddled underneath it.

"Kimmy?" I asked sitting down. She looked up really fast.

"Jack?"

"Yup"

"JACK!" She yelled hugging me hard. "Jack" She cried into my neck. She started kissing my neck in several places. "Jack, oh my God! Jack!" She yelled hugging me harder.

"It's okay Kim. I'm here. Nobody's going to hurt you" I whispered in her ear.

Kim's POV

I heard banging on the door. I jumped and turned towards the door, then looking back at Jack.

"I know you're in there! So just open up already!" A man yelled. I heard the noise stop before hearing the window shattering.

I hugged Jack really hard again. I heard a gunshot. I saw Ms. Kelna hit the floor. Jack covered my mouth with his hand to stop a scream. The man came in front of us. He stopped and looked at us.

"How cute. Who shall it be then?" The man asked pointing the gun at Jack and me going back and forth.

"Me" Jack said.

"Jack no!" I cried.

"Kim, it will be fine. I don't want you to get hurt." He said before sitting up and looking at the man.

"Don't you dare even think about hurting her" He said with a glare.

"Alright, deal" I heard a gunshot.

"JACK!" I screamed as he fell on my lap. I started to fell his face with my hands.

"JACK! PLEASE! COME ON! COME ON!" I cried.

"Hey, Kimmy" He said weakly.

"Jack" I cried kissing his cheek. "Don't leave me. Please" I cried, looking in his eyes.

"Never" He replied, wiping away a tear from my face. By now the gunman was out of the room and in the hallways again.

I held onto his hand tightly, waiting for help to come, as I had 911 on speed-dial.

He shut his eyes.

"I'm tired" He said weakly.

"no!, no, don't you dare close your eyes on me!" I yelled

"Kimmy?" He asked.

"Jack"

"Kiss me?" He asked

I leaned down to his face and kissed him, he kissed back immediately. We were basically making out in school, in a lockdown. Peachy. I pulled away and stroked his face with my thumb.

I was writing in my journal, I started to cry. I missed Jack so much. (NO HE DID NOT DIE! I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT IN A STORY)

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I got up and walked to the door as a figure walked in.

"Hi dad"

"Hey, kiddo!" How ya doin'?" He asked

"Okay"

"Why?"

"Because.."

"I'm not here with you?" HE asked.

"OMG JACK!" I yelled running over to the front door that was still open and hugging him.

"Hey Kimmy! I missed you!" He said picking me up and spinning me around.

"Dad?"

"Yea bud?"

"I'm sorry but, GO AWAY!" I yelled

"Alright, alright! Got it!" He said going upstairs.

I brought Jack to my room downstairs and shut the door.

"Why'd you shut the door?"

I tackled him onto my bed.

"Gotcha!" I joked.

"Very funny"

I kissed him. With all of the love I've had hidden all year showing. I pulled away.

"That's why"

He walked over to me desk and started to read my journal. I let him, I wanted him to know how I was feeling.

"Kim"

"It's fine Jack"

"No, it's not" He said coming and sitting beside me on my bed.

I looked at him.

"Kimmy, I'm sorry" He said.

"No. If anything I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead. And you came to my class and put yourself in danger to come for me. You kept me calm. You kept me safe. And that's why I love you so much." I hugged him.

"I love you too. I knew you were freaking out right when he said guns" He hugged back.

"I would die for you Kim"

"I got that from what happened at the school!" I joked.

"I would rather die than see you die" He said

"Same goes here"


	9. Capture The Flag

Capture the Flag

**Btw, I am changing quite a bit in this episode… and also I was going to make this a two-shot but, I am just going to make it extra-long for ya's! And WARNING: THIS ONE I DON'T SUGGEST FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE BLOOD OR ACTION!**

Kim's POV

I was sitting in Falafel Phil's sitting across from Jack. I heard laughs from beside me.

"Ugh, why do they think they are so much better than us just because they go to a private school?" I asked sitting straight up with anger.

"Um, because we eat what they feed their dogs" He suggests after we hear them say 'in a bag for the dogs please.'

I sat back down in defeat.

"I can't wait for the pearl of Seaford pageant!" I hear Claire the snobby brat, say.

"Seriously?" I asked myself.

"What? You think you could do better Kimberly?" She countered hearing me.

"Shoot" I muttered. "Yeah, I could" I stood up to face her.

"You're not the pageant type" said.

"I'm not, but I could beat you any day!" I said stepping forward.

"Huh, that's too bad" she said sadly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You think an ugly, stupid, untalented girl can win!" She laughed.

"Oh no she didn't!" I yelled as I ran for her. Jack grabbed my waist and held me back.

"Ha! You can't even touch me!" she laughed again.

"Jack let me go!" I yelled trying to kick, punch or hurt her.

"Call him, he'll get you the perfect dress" Milton said handing me a card.

"Alright" I said taking the card and putting it in my pocket.

"Now, can we get going to the school of Dumbo's?" Jerry asked.

"Look who's talking" I laughed.

"Come on let's go" Jack said ushering us out.

Milton, Jerry, Jack and I entered the school. I walked to a bunch of lockers.

"Alright guys, chew this. It will make our teeth stick together and make us sound like them" He handed us some candy.

We stuck it in our mouths.

"Milton, how is eating some candy going to make us SOUND LIKE, MILTON! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Jack said. (Capitol letters is the voice changed)

"Alright guys let's split up." Jack said.

I headed down a hallway and went in a room that looked like a science room. I looked around and figured they wouldn't hide it in here. I walked out only to see people coming.

Jack's POV

I wandered around for a while looking for an office type room. I mean where would they hide it? A gym?

Some people came down the hallway and I didn't know where to hide. I leaned on the wall hoping to blend in. The wall turned I was inside a secret room, well I was guessing…

I looked around in drawers and I couldn't find it I hear someone come in I went out the way they came in when they were around a corner.

Jerry's POV

"HEY! Who are you?" I heard someone ask from behind. I turned around. I saw a blonde. PERFECT! Blondes are dumb!

"Oh, my name is Coconut. Coconut shoe." I said

"Seriously?" She asked.

"RUN!" I screamed as I ran away.

Milton's POV

I am already being chased! URG! I ran into Jerry. We both began to run.

Kim's POV

I hid behind a flag. Wait this is Rudy's flag. They ran by and I thought it was safe to come out of hiding. I looked at the flag for a minute before starting to take it down.

"HEY!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Crap!" I yell. They started to run after me. I ran and turned back to see he pushed a red button on the wall. A whole bunch of other people began to come after me. It's a good thing I'm fast. I tried ditching them several times. After a while they closed me in on a corner. They cornered me in. I was stuck. I needed help.

"Jerry?" I screamed, nothing. "Milton?" I yelled, still nothing.

"JACK!" I screamed as one of the guys tried to grab me. I fell backwards, the wall moved behind me. I felt strong arms wrap around me. "JACK!" I screamed again. I was turned around. I was almost in tears. I couldn't see anything. The lights flickered on. "Oh my God JACK!" I screamed as I hugged him. He hugged bag almost immediately.

"I heard you screaming my name. I saw you in the corner and I found this spot earlier and I came and got you" He explained as he let go of me. I could feel the presence of another person lingering in the air.

"Jack… I think there is" I couldn't finish because I was grabbed again and my mouth was covered by a firm hand.

"KIM!" He yelled.

"Awe, what do we have here?" Claire asked.

"Let her go!" Jack yelled.

"I don't think so" She replied. "You can get her back. During the float parade" She smirked. "Anything to say to her before you leave?" She asked.

"Yes" He said.

"And just to be sure" She let me go and held up a gun. I ran and hugged Jack again. I was now sobbing quietly into his neck.

"Kim, it's okay. I'll get you back, I promise" He hugged me tighter. I just nodded and pulled away. We were still holding hands. He walked to the door still holding my hand; it was sliding out of my hand. It was out of my reach now, he left me here. I dropped to the floor and sobbed.

I was lead to their float. I was blindfolded. I knew I was going up high though.

I heard Eddie's voice ring through wherever the heck we were.

"HAHA! JOKES ON YOU!" I heard Rudy shout. DING!

"HAHA JOKES ON YOU!" DING "Eddie open the latch!" I heard Jack shout.

"JACK!" I shouted.

"KIM!" He yelled back.

My hands were tied, blindfolded and my feet were tied. What was I to do?

I heard fighting going on. Physical fighting.

"Kim, I'm coming!" I heard Jack yell. He sounded far and like he was tired. I struggled to get out of the ropes, the blindfold, to move, anything! I riggled my head on my shoulder and got the blindfold off. Oh my Lord. I was on a ship, in the middle of an ocean, dangling over the water. I closed my eyes and tried to comprehend what was going on. I looked for Jack, just to find him running towards where the rope holding me was started. I could see we were close to the dock, we were close but the water was very deep and clear. I looked back at Jack and Claire was behind him with a pan.

"JACK LOOK OUT!" I yelled. He turned around immediately and was smacked in the face. Claire un-knotted the ropes keeping me above water and I splashed through surface screaming. I couldn't swim with the ropes still around my wrists and ankles. I struggled. I heard another splash.

I saw Jack swimming towards me. He brought my tied hands and put them around his neck as he began swimming for the surface again. I gasped for air and Jack went under and started to untie the ropes around me ankles. He resurfaced when they were undone and he untied the ropes around my wrists.

"I always keep my promises" He panted. We swam back to our float and hopped in it to see everyone else already there. I just lay down on the hard wooden floor as people asked me what happened. I closed my eyes.

I woke up when I felt someone pick me up and start to walk. I opened my eyes to see Jack carrying me out of our float onto the dock. We got in Rudy's truck and drove away. I shut my eyes again, feeling Jack lay me down on his lap and begin to play with me hair. I was being carried again. I opened my eyes once again. I realized I had fell asleep. I was in my bed at home; I sat up and looked around before realizing Jack was sitting at the end of my bed, his head in his hands.

"Jack?" I asked barely getting the words out. He got up and ran to my side immediately and held my hand. I saw the tear covered face of his looking relieved.

"Kim, thank God you are okay!" He said hugging me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"You stopped breathing on our float. I had to give you CPR and you started to cough up water until blood started coming up with it! You fainted like ten times!" He said now pacing around the room.

"Really?" I asked looking at my lap.

"Yes" he stopped pacing and sat down in a chair beside my bed.

"How long was I under?" I asked.

"Um, two days" He said taking my hand in his again.

"Oh"

"MOM! SHE'S AWAKE!" he yelled.

His mom came running in and examined me as Jack leaned against a wall.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"I have been here for two hours waiting for you to wake up, and Jack; well he never left your side." Mrs. Anderson explained.

"You did?" I asked turning to him.

"Yeah…" He replied looking in my eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't stay awake for two days straight" I sighed.

"Well, if I did I'd be lying…"

"JACK!" I whined.

"I was worried okay?"

His mom walked out noticing the tension.

"Come here Jack" I demanded. He came over and sat on my bed beside my waist.

"mhm?" He asked.

"Can we go to the dojo?" I asked.

"Sure, just get dressed, but be careful. I am not sure, but you might have broken something. My mom knows how to care for people but not checking for broken bones." He explained.

"Wait a second… Who changed my clothes?" I asked.

"Your mom" He replied.

I nodded and began to sit up. I slowly stood up. I felt no pain.

"I'm okay, no pain" I said. I walked to my dresser as Jack sat down on my bed. I got out some clothes and walked to my bathroom. I went in and sighed painfully. My arm hurt, but I couldn't tell him that. I quickly got changed and walked out.

"What took you so long?" He asked curious.

"Nothing, just a little sore"

We walked to the dojo and met up with the guys.

"KIM!" They all yelled in unison and ran to give me a huge group hug. I winced slightly as Jerry high-fived me. I walked out of the dojo after telling the guys I wanted to have some time to myself and go for a walk. I saw Claire, and she saw me. She jogged over.

"Hey Kimberly" She said before taking out a knife and attacking me.

I walked into the dojo covered in blood. All eyes were on me. I walked onto the mats before I fell to the floor with a thud. My eyes were still open I just couldn't move. I had no strength left in me.

"KIM!" I heard Jack yell as he ran over to me. I saw him dial 9-1-1.

"Kimmy, you're going to be okay, hang on!" He yelled grabbing my hand. I smiled at him. I closed my eyes feeling dizziness take over.

I woke up in a hospital bed and Jack once again at the end of the bed with his head in his hands. I didn't move. I tried to call him.

"Jaa" I managed.

He turned his head to the side to look at me.

"Kim, it's all my fault" He spoke.

"No" I managed out.

"YES! I DIDN'T GO WITH YOU! I DIDN'T PAY ENOUGH ATTENTION!" He cried. He was full-out sobbing into his hands.

"Jack, please come here" I cried.

He turned to me and sighed. He got up and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I asked to go alone, You didn't know what was going to happen! Jack, don't do something stupid because of this" I cried.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because!"

"Because what?" He sounded defeated.

"Because I love you!" I cried harder now, grabbing his head and holding it so his forehead pressed against mine. I looked into his eyes. They were looking into mine.

"Please" I begged.

"I love you too" He replied and kissed me. I hugged him hard once I pulled away.

"Don't you ever leave me. EVER!" I whipered in his ear still hugging him.

"I won't. I mean, who's gonna stay here and do my job of protecting and loving you?" He joked.

"You"


	10. I Hate This

Kim's POV

I have been walking about two days with a sore foot; I think it might even be broken. I don't like getting attention and being known as weak, so I hid it from my parents and friends. I walked into the dojo slowly, no emotion on my face.

"Hey Kim" Jack smiled warmly at me.

"Hey" I was too concentrated on walking to really pay attention. I sat down on the bench.

"Aren't you going to participating?" Milton asked.

"No, I had a rough day and would like a while off, thanx" I replied sadly. My foot was throbbing. I saw Jack looking at me trying to read my expression; I knew that he knew something was up. Dang he knows me too well.

During sparring Milton fell over and landed on my foot slightly.

"AH!" I groaned trying my best to hold back my cries of pain.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Jack asked running over kneeling down in front of me.

"Yea, I'm fine… just stubbed my toe!" I lied.

"Mhm, what's the truth?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Can I tell you later, alone…?" I gave him a look; the I don't want to tell the guys look.

"Fine" He got up and walked over to the guys. " Hey guys, free falafel on me?" He asked.

"Yo, Sick!" Jerry ran out the doors followed by Milton and Eddie.

Jack turned to face me slowly. "Now, what were you going to tell me?" he asked.

I waved my hand, motioning him to come over to me. He walked over and kneeled in front of me. I looked down.

"Kim?" He asked trying to reach my eyes. I hate this. I slid off the bench and landed on his lap. I rapped my arms around his neck and cried. I squeezed him and hugged him really tightly, I didn't ever want to let go.

"Kimmy? It's okay, what's wrong?" He asked hugging back immediately.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to take your pity, I didn't want to be weak" I cried into his neck.

"No, Kim. Sometimes you have to give in and ask for help, it's okay. What happened?" He asked holding the back of my head and rubbing circles on my back.

"It hurts, Jack. My foot" I cried. He pulled away and set me down on the bench.

"Which foot?" He asked. I pointed to my right foot.

He moved my foot forward slightly and picked it up carefully. He touched a sensitive spot and I flinched.

"Kim, what did you do to it?" He asked.

"Well, Phil's goat, doesn't exactly like me…" I looked down.

"Kim, I think your foot is broken, it is swollen. It looks like a blow up toy…" He chuckled a bit.

"And how's your hand?" I asked, since his hand was still healing, from what happened in China.

"Kim, my hand is fine, we need to go get this checked up, come on" He said getting up. He reached out his hand. I took it and hopped up on my good foot. He crouched down and swooped me up in his arms.

I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

…

"Was that so bad Kim?" Jack asked.

"Well I don't want people asking me what happened, what will I say?" I asked him.

"Just tell them it is very personal, you will be fine" He said taking my hand.

…

"Hey kim, I talked to the principal and guess what!" Jack was now holding my shoulders.

"What?"

"We now sit beside each other in every class so I can take care of you!" He hugged me. I smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking my hands in his.

"I hate having a broken foot" I sighed.

"Hey, at least you have the best doctor to take care of you" He smiled brightly.

"Dr. Karma?" I asked

"No, me!" He pointed at himself.

"Your right" I pulled him in for a hug.


	11. Get Away

Kim's POV

I have been having a really rough week. I've been ignored, ditched and treated like crap. I looked over all of the statuses being posted on Facebook.

Grace Liana: New Cheer captain was chosen today! Congrats Victoria!

Kelsey Vargas: Going out shopping!

Donna Tobin: Oh no! I broke a nail! Plastic surgery tomorrow!

Jack Anderson: Why are you so upset?

Could he really tell how I was feeling on the inside? I opened chat. I clicked on his name and settled my fingers on the keyboard. Should I?

Kim Crawford: Hey Jack, can I talk to you about something personal?

Jack Anderson: Sure, what's up?

Kim Crawford: Promise you won't tell anyone?

Jack Anderson: Of course, you can tell me anything.

Kim Crawford: I'm depressed.

Jack Anderson: About what?

Kim Crawford: My parents are fighting, my dad quite violently. And I seemed to be ignored and unwanted.

Jack Anderson: Awe, Kim! Wanna come over?

Kim Crawford: I'll be right ova! See ya soon! :\

I logged off and grabbed my phone, put it in my pocket and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked as I held the doorknob in my hand about to turn it.

"Jack's house" I said turning back to the door.

"I don't think so, go to your room." She said sternly.

"Or what?" I asked.

"I'll take your phone away" She threatened.

I shrugged and grabbed my phone from my pocket, throwing to her. "I don't care, See ya!" I shouted and left.

I ran to Jack's house, just to see him waiting for me on the porch. He looked up and jogged down the walkway.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just running away from my mom!" I yelled and dragged him into his own house. I walked away from him slowly going to him room. I sat on his bed watching as he came and sat beside me.

"Do you think I ignore you?" He asked looking sad.

"You are the only one that actually treats me right. No, you don't. Thank you." I took his hand and looked at it. He looked a little awkward so I took my hand away quickly.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"No, no. It's totally fine" He said grabbing my hand. I yawned. "You tired?" He asked. I just nodded and he patted the spot next to him and held out his arm for me to lay with him. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You know that I'll always treat you right, right?" He asked.

"Of course" I sighed.

"I love you, do you know that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. And I love you too." I kissed his cheek.


	12. I'm So Cold

Kim's POV

In the Arctic, on a school trip to learn about the Arctic Fox.

"It's so cold!" I whined.

"Everyone is Kim!" Milton yelled.

Milton never yells. I stopped walking for a second.

"Come here Kimmy, get warm" Jack opened his coat. I was too cold to argue. I ran right into his arms as he closed the coat around us and he hugged me. I hugged him from inside the coat.

"Thanx!" I sighed in warmth.

"No problem" He looked down at me. He opened the coat again and I let go of him stepping away.

"URG!" I groaned from the cold. He did his coat back up.

"Here they are!" I heard Mrs. Kennedy whisper/ yell. "Be careful of the water, you don't want to slip and fall in. It is hard to get you out, and there isn't a hospital anywhere around here!" She said warningly. Wow, I feel so safe.

"Wow look at that one!" I heard Jerry yell.

"SHH!" I heard Milton and Eddie whisper as they shoved him. He fell and hit his head.

"Ooh." I winced as I thought he was hurt from the impact.

"Here" I reached my hand out for him to get up. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Thanx" He said holding his head.

"No problem" I replied.

"AAH!" I screamed as A boy named Jerry pushed me playfully. I fell into the icy cold water.

"KIM!" Jack screamed reaching his hands out to me.

"JACK!" I screamed. The water is so cold! I grabbed one of his hands and tried to pull myself in. They couldn't pull to hard or they would slip and fall in with me, and I couldn't get up because it was too slippery to get up.

I grabbed both of Jack's hands now trying desperately to pull myself in. Jerry grabbed my waist as Milton and Eddie grabbed my feet and they pulled me in. I was so cold. My vision was getting fuzzy.

"Kim, come on Kim!" Jack yelled.

He opened his coat again and pulled me inside with him trying to warm me up. He was so warm.

"Jack, I'm so cold" I whined.

"I know. I'm taking you back home, okay?" He asked.

I nodded and a world of black took me away.

I woke up in Jack's house in his bed. I saw LOTS of blankets and I was wearing so many layers. Jack was lying beside me as well.

"Jack?" I nudged his shoulder. He was really tired I guess. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank you" I whispered and hugged him. I closed my eyes as I felt Jack kiss me. I opened my eyes.

"You're welcome" He said.


	13. Trust

**Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, I have exams until Friday, then its summer!**

**Trust**

Kim's POV

I walked into Dance with Jack (Yes he does dance with me) curiously thinking about the visitor coming in our class for a week for some unknown exercises. Once the bell rang I was waiting for the visitor to speak up.

She just stood there staring at us…

"Well?" I asked getting impatient. Jack nudged my shoulder. I gave him a what? Look.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Montgomery. This week we are going to be performing trust exercises." She smiled brightly at us.

"I will pick partners for you to work with, and we will get started" She walked around the gym matching everyone up when she walked up to Jack and me. She pointed the two of us together and walked away.

She walked back up the front of the groups and told everyone to fall into each other's arms. Jack and I got up and looked around.

"This is such easy stuff" Jack said catching me.

"I know right!" I replied catching him.

"Now, I want the boys to guide the girls around the room while they are blindfolded"

Jack blindfolded me and actually didn't pull any jokes. VERY surprising.

Line Break…

Milton decided to come over and help me out… with… things.

"So you were doing trust exercises with Jack?" He asked me.

I just nodded. You see, Milton is the only one I can tell absolutely everything to. Even about my crush on Jack.

"And you were nervous he was going to do something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean; he's Jack for Pete's sakes!" I grabbed his shoulders.

"I thought I was going to get embarrassed" I dropped my hands from his shoulders.

"So you want to tell him tonight?" He asked me.

"Mhm, but I'm really nervous! How do I tell him?" I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling as he spoke.

"I have a plan" I sit up straight again

"What?" I asked. Milton gets a sheet of paper ad explains.

Line Break…

DING DONG!

"Come in!" I yelled from my room. I heard the door open and my name being called.

"In my room, Jack!" I yelled back. As he walked into the room I felt nervous.

"So you wanted to tell me something very important?" He asked.

"Yes, but first." I said as I held up the blindfold.

"More?" He asked. I just nodded as he put on the blindfold. I led him to my bed and he sat down. I sat down beside him and grabbed one of his hands.

"Kim?" He asked. I shushed him.

"Jack?" I asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching for the blindfold. I grabbed his other hand and held onto them tightly.

"Nothing, it's just…" I was at a loss for words. "I can't help it" I breathed.

"Can't help wh-" I cut him off as I kissed him. I pulled away when he didn't respond. I let a tear slide down my cheek. He took off the blindfold as I stood up from the bed back away slowly, the thoughts of him not liking me back.

"Kim" He stood up too.

"Don't" I put my hand up. I turned around and walked out my house as he followed closely behind.

"KIM!" He yelled. I kept walking.

Line Break…

It was the day after my big fiasco with Jack. I was so upset. He would try and talk to me but I wouldn't let him. As I started walking home I was grabbed and blindfolded.

"AAHH!" I screamed as they put their hand over my mouth.

"SH! It's okay, Kim. It's me"

"Jack? Why did you blindfold me?" I asked.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked taking my hands.

"I don't know anymore" I pointed my head downwards. He lifted my chin back up.

"Kim, we need to talk"

"Why Jack? I love you, you don't love me back. Conversation over" I said trying to rip the blindfold off of my eyes.

"NO!" Jack yelled before he kissed me. It was too short for me to respond. I was shocked. Jack took off my blindfold and brushed she hair out of my face.

"Kim?" He asked as a tear slid down my face.

"It's too late isn't it?" He asked. I nodded no and kissed him, this time he responded immediately.

"I love you" We both said as we pulled away.


	14. Flesh Eating Disease

**All well most of this has happened to me. I have had 'Flesh Eating Disease' and I have a crush on a guy I don't hang out with and he didn't believe me… It's in the story, you'll get it then. ;)**

Kim's POV

Jack Anderson, the guy I don't hang around with, have a crush on and get really nervous when I have to talk to him. Yesterday I was sick during the drama presentation that we all have to do. This presentation was our exam and I missed it so I have to present with my group today.

"Where were you yesterday?" Jessie asked me.

"I was sick" I replied sadly.

"Uhuh" He retorted sarcastically. I gave him a look before he walked away.

I am now in class hoping Jack won't ask me anything.

"So. Where were you yesterday Kim?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I was sick, I'm sorry" I looked down.

"Sure you were" He sarcastically retorted as he walked away.

…

"I'm not feeling so well" I cried to my mom.

"Alright I'll take you to Grandma's" We got in the car and she dropped me off.

I didn't feel well at all so my Dad picked me up and took me to my doctor.

"Get in the car, drive to Ottawa and to the ER of CHEO" She said rushing to write something down to give to the people of the ER.

My mom sat me in the backseat and she stroked my hair as we sped right to the ER of CHEO, the children's hospital.

… They rushed me in after reading the note from my doctor and stopped every other emergency patients for me to go in and get treated.

Mrs. Crawford's POV

"Mrs. Crawford?" The doctor spoke.

I shot up out of my seat.

"We have some bad news, your daughter Kim, has Flesh Eating Disease."

Kim's POV

It has been a week since I have been in here and I heard that I have some visitor's for me.

Knock knock.

"Come in" I said in a hoarse voice. Jessie walked in first and then Jack.

"Kim?" Jack asked as I looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He sat down in the chair beside my bed and took my hand.

"You still didn't have to be so rude" I jerked my hand back.

"I know and I'm sorry" He replied.

"Yeah, only because the day after I ended up in the hospital!" I screamed at him.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked. I looked up at him and found he really wanted to be forgiven. I sighed.

"Help me get better?" I let a single tear fall.

"I promise" He took my hand again and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at Jessie who hasn't said a word yet.

"See ya!" He yelled running out the door.

"The jerk!" I tried to get up but Jack pushed me back down.

…

It has been another four weeks and I am leaving the hospital with Jack. We have gotten really close to one another.

Jack's POV

I walked into the living room after putting Kim to bed.

"Jack" Mrs. Crawford spoke.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you, for everything. She talks about you all the time, even before her disease. She loves you."

Kim's POV

I think I'm going to tell him when he comes back to my room.

"JACK!" I called for him to come here. He opened the door and sat down on my bed. I opened my diary to the page I wrote 'I love Jack Anderson' on and gave it to him. He read it and smiled. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He took my pen and wrote something in it before handing it back to me.

'I love you too, Kim' - Jack


	15. This is the reason I can't use scissors

**I got this idea when I was out on my dad's boat**

Kim's POV

"Alright I have some great news for you guys!" Rudy said almost jumping for joy coming and standing in front of us warriors sitting in a straight line.

"What?" Jerry asked sarcastically in excitement.

"We are going on a cruise ship to Jamaica!" He yelled literally jumping for joy.

"AWESOME!" we all yelled together now standing up and high-fiving each other.

"So when do we leave?" I ask eagerly.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00Am we will all meet here at 7:00Am and DON'T BE LATE!" Rudy told us.

One by one we all left the dojo to pack.

…

Jack was helping me carry my bags since we were gonna be gone for a while so I packed like three bags.

"Thanx for helping me out Jack" I said as we got in the car to get to the dojo.

"No problem" He replied with a smile.

Once we reached the dojo and Rudy drove us to the ship's dock we got settled in.

"Kim since you're the only girl you can choose who you will bunk with" Rudy gestured to the guys.

I held my hand out "Jack"

"Kim" He mocked and took my hand and dragged me into our room. "what bed do you want?" He asked me.

"I guess this one" I sat on the one closest to the door.

"Cool" He spoke.

…

It is day two on the ship and we are all eating lunch in a fancy restaurant on-board.

"While we wait for our food do you wanna play a game?" Jerry asked.

"Sure" Everyone said.

"Milton, truth or dare?" Jerry asked

"Truth" He responded nervously.

"Who was your first crush?" Jerry continued.

"Kim" He hid his face in shame.

"Kim, truth or dare?" Milton asked.

"Truth" I responded not even the least bit nervous.

"Have you ever lost something important to you?"

I stopped moving my fork towards my mouth shocked. "Yes" I put the salad in my mouth. The appetizer tasted great too!

"Can someone else ask please, I don't want to?" I shoved more salad in my mouth.

"Sure, Jack truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

"Truth I guess, I don't want to do crazy stuff in a fancy restaurant" He explained.

"Do you have any pets?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I have a dog named Zoey" He smiled at the thought.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked out of the restaurant and to the front curve of the ship. I sat down on a bench and waited to heard it. 3, 2, 1 and…

"Kim?"

I didn't even turn around to face Jack.

"Please Jack, I need some space. Please" I pushed.

"Alright, come back when you're ready alright?" Jack questioned.

"Okay" I sighed. I heard him walk off slowly.

I felt something lick my leg. A Chihuahua. I pet the short-haired puppy.

"I think he likes you" A woman in her thirties said to me.

"What's his name?" I asked pulling my hand away.

"Jack" She responded.

I smiled brightly. "I have a friend named Jack" I put my hand back to the dog's back.

She just smiled back at me as she went closer to the railing with Jack.

I sighed again and got out my phone.

To Jack Anderson:

Where are you?

To Kim Crawford:

At the back of the ship why?

I put my phone back in my pocket not wanting to respond.

"AH! HELP! MY PUPPY FELL!" The woman from earlier shrieked.

I shot up and look over the edge of the ship alarmed.

"HE CAN'T SWIM!" She shrieked again. I got up on the railing and did what I thought I never would. I jumped. As I was falling I put my arms in front of me for a dive. I splashed into the water.

Jack's POV

I still haven't gotten a response from Kim. I was getting worried.

"Oh my God! Everyone, a girl jumped off the front of the ship!" A man shouted. I tensed up, Kim didn't respond my text, she was upset, and she as at the front of the ship.

"KIM!" I screamed the guys were following me pushing through the crowds of people trying to get to the front of the ship. When I was almost there I looked to the side and saw her swimming. I ran back to catch up since the ship was still moving.

"Guys get the captain to stop the ship!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do?" They asked as I stepped onto the railing.

"Going after her" I said before I jumped in.

Kim's POV

I saw another figure jump in. Who would jump in?

"KIM!" I heard someone shriek.

"JACK?" I asked. I saw him now, swimming towards me. I ignored him and went after the puppy. I dove under and swam down I was almost out of breath as I reached Jack the puppy. I held him in my arms as I couldn't get the air I needed. I saw Jack come down help me the rest of the way up.

As I resurfaced I gasped in the air and coughed. I felt for my necklace that meant everything to me to find nothing there. I turned my back to Jack sucked in as much breath as I could and went back down for it. I was struggling to get to the bottom and search. As I reached the bottom I looked up for a split second to see a boat and Jack swimming down after me. (Jack Anderson not the dog! ;)

I swam across the bottom looking hard as I was running out of breath. Jack came beside me and raised his hands in a questioning way. I pointed to my neck and made a necklace shape. He nodded and we looked. Once I found it I couldn't breathe. I didn't even try to swim I was tuckered out. Jack swam over and brought me to the surface. I saw some sharks swimming under us now as the rescue boat was coming towards us. I knew they wouldn't hurt us unless they felt threatened or if they were hungry. The rescuers tried to pull me up onto the boat but I was holding onto Jack with everything I had, I have no idea why. I had my hands around his neck as they tried to pry me off of him. They gave up on that idea and pulled us up together.

"Kim. Don't you EVER do that to me again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said hands on my cheeks before hugging me to death. I hugged him back shocked from the adrenaline I faced.

…

As we were walking into our room I felt my knees get shakier by each step I took. I thought Jack was going to scold me for scaring him once were alone where no one would hear us. I was freezing cold, waiting for him to say something so I could go change. But nothing came out of his mouth. He was taking too long and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Kim?" Jack asked running over and sitting me up on his lap.

"C-c-cold" I stuttered.

"Oh God Kim your lips are blue, come on let's get you warmed up." Jack picked me up set me down on the bed before grabbing some PJ's for me from my dresser and handing them to me. He helped me get to the bathroom so I could change. After I got changed I came out to see he had already changed into his pajamas too. My lip was quivering from the cold and my teeth chattered. He turned around hearing my teeth chatter and ran up to me picking me up and setting me on the sheets of the bed. Jack got more blankets and layered the bed to help make it warm. After he covered me up he got in the bed with me, he hugged me and breathed hot breathes to help warm me up.

"Any warmer?" He asked.

"Much warmer, thanx" I sighed and snuggled into Jack's chest.

…

"Kim?"

"What?" I asked groggily as I woke up to face Jack who was sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed facing me.

"Do you wanna tell me why in the world you jumped off the boat?" Jack sounded a little mad.

"A lady's puppy fell in the ocean and he couldn't swim" I looked down.

"There's something you're not telling me. Spill it." Jack came and sat beside me leaning on the head-board of the bed.

"My dog died a few days ago. She is a husky and her name was Zoey. I took her for a walk one day and I tripped and fell on the road when a car was coming and she pulled out of the way in time but she got hit in the process." I looked down sadly remembering her.

"Kim, I'm so sorry" Jack grabbed my hand.

"It's my entire fault; she died trying to protect me. If I hadn't fallen she would still be here" I cried.

"She is still here and it isn't your fault. She is always with you. Remember that."

"I didn't want her to go through what I had to."

…

All is well back at home now, with Jack as my bodyguard… I guess. He is just so protective and won't let me anywhere where I could hurt myself in anyway.

Heck, he won't even let me use scissors anymore!


	16. I Spy With My Little Eye

No one's POV

Kim was the kind of girl that was fine being alone. She was very kind hearted, but usually spent her time alone. When she sees someone bullied she stands up for them, when she sees someone lonely she joins them. She knows when to back off and when she is allowed to use her 2nd degree black belt. Everyone knows about this belt of hers, many request to be her friend, and she very rarely accepts. If she ever does, she tests you on personality. She doesn't care about looks most of the time, but usually when she sees someone pretty or handsome, she examines for any kind a of snarky attitude. She can read a person's personality in seconds, by actions, words, and bye the look of their eyes. What will happen when Jack Anderson comes to Seaford?

Kim's POV

I sat on the stairs by myself. People think I like to be alone, but I get lonely from time to time. Everyone in this school is the same. Most are mean, and others just aren't my type. Well I'm friends with a few people, but we don't hang that much anymore. Jerry, Milton and Eddie were my best friends until they all ditched me for Kelly Morris. She invited everyone in school to go to her new year's party except me. I thought true friends don't ever leave a friend behind. I guess they weren't my friends. People see me as tough and confident.

But that's not true at all. It is a mask for where I go at lunch and after school. I cry at the home I have and in the bathroom stalls.

I heard someone sit beside me. Nobody ever sits beside me. I looked over at a brunette shuffling through his bag and getting out his schedule. He looked at it for a while until looking up at me. He reached his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jack Anderson" He smiled at me. I took his hand hesitantly and shook it, showing a barely noticeable smile. I let go and dropped my hand on my lap.

"I'm Kim Crawford" I looked down at his schedule as he went back to looking at it.

"Do you mind showing me around and helping me find my classes?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied getting up. He's probably going to forget about me once he finds some friends. Just like everybody else did.

I showed him where the bathrooms were, the cafeteria and then I showed him where his classes were.

"Thanx" He spoke once we finished.

"And you're locker is right… here" I stopped in front of the locker that was next to mine. "Right beside mine" I pointed to my locker.

"Cool" He opened his locker and decorated it. Putting his books and school utensils in. I opened my locker and when I didn't even realize he looked into my locker.

"Why don't you decorate you're locker?" He asked.

"What would I decorate it with?" I asked.

"Pictures of friends maybe?" He suggested. I looked down.

"I don't have any" I shut my locker and walked away.

Line Break

Jack's POV

I looked around the cafeteria after my first two classes. I walked over to a group of three boys sitting at a table.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked politely. They shook their heads and I sat down.

"I'm Jack Anderson, I'm new" I spoke.

"I'm Milton, this is Eddie and that's Jerry" They all smiled at me.

I saw Kim walk in and sit at a table by herself. I guess the guys noticed.

"Did you meet Kim?" Eddie asked a little upset.

"Yeah, why doesn't she have any friends?" I asked.

"She told you?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"She only tells people that if she lets people get close enough to her.

Kim's POV

I came into the cafeteria late, as usual. I go to the bathroom every day because I'm always upset about something that happened earlier in the day. I sat down at an empty table and ate an apple, just like every day. I looked up and saw Jack coming my way. He sat down beside me.

"Hey" Jack said.

"Hi" I laid my head down on the table.

"Kim?" I turned my head towards him.

"Have you been crying?" He asked. Damn it. I guess no one ever sits with me so I'm never worried about people noticing.

"No, I'm fine" I replied smoothly.

"Kim" Jack said sternly.

"I'm going home" I mumbled as I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, very well knowing Jack was following me. I walked out of the school doors and started to walk home. I turned back and saw Jack still following me.

"Why are you following me?" I yelled back at him, still walking and facing forward.

"Because I care about you!" Jack yelled back.

"WHY!" I yelled back "NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! WHY YOU?" I asked as tears streamed down my face.

"I care because I think of you as a good friend." I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for him to catch up. "Why are you always upset?" He asked once he was beside me.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked He nodded. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into my house.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I yelled. I didn't get an answer. As expected. "You see? I haven't seen either of my parents in two years. My uncle pays for the house bills. I live alone. I have a dog. He is the only thing I have. I whistled. My German Shepard came running down the stairs and towards me. He stood in front of me and growled at Jack.

"Bandit, it's okay. He's a friend. Jack, Bandit is really good with French. Say Mon Amis" I smiled a bit.

"Mon Amis" Jack kneeled down to Bandit. Bandit licked Jack's hand and sat down in response. The door opened and I jumped in surprise. Standing in the doorway was my dad. Okay then, crap. I grabbed Jack's hand and Bandit's collar hid behind the sofa.

"I forgot to mention, the last time I saw my dad, and he was drunk as hell and very aggressive." I whispered to Jack. I heard the footsteps coming closer. He was on the phone and had it on speaker.

"You said she was here!" Dad yelled into the phone.

"She is, keep looking!" My uncle answered. My heart stopped. My uncle betrayed me. Just like everybody else. Anger shot through me as I stood up from behind the couch.

"Dad" I said firmly.

"Kim" Dad started walking towards me slowly.

"Stop right there. Don't come near me. You betrayed me, mom betrayed me and now you get Uncle Dan to as well? How could you? Now all I have is Bandit. Get out and stay out." I pointed to the door.

"I'm trained more than you are. You can't beat me." Dad smirked as he kept inching forward.

"That's what you think." I smirked as well. I grabbed his arm and twisted it so I flipped him and I put two fingers on a pressure point. He went out cold. I wiped of my hands in victory.

I looked over at Jack with his mouth hung open.

"We have to leave before he wakes up." I whistled for Bandit. "Come on buddy, we're moving again." I patted his head. I grabbed Jack's wrist before walking out of the house as if nothing even happened. I dragged him all the way to the park and I went to a secret tree house type of house, just in case something like this happened. I carried Bandit up and set down the big bag I grabbed from the closet before we left with all of the things I would need. This bag was HUGE. Jack climbed up after and looked around. There was a nice comfy bed, a kitchen, and even a T.V with cable. There was a dog bed, a laptop, a cell phone, a whole bunch of fresh food and a fridge. It was just like a house. The house could be sealed shut completely. It had a roof, walls and a little hole in the bottom to get in. It was a pretty big tree though…

"I'm a secret spy" I said as I unpacked and got ready to restart life, once again.

**Well that's it for this, I might make it a two-shot if you guys review and ask. I didn't want to update too much on my other story Sincerely, K. so I went with this.. Is it good? ;)**


	17. D

**Everyone must be really upset with me, I know and I'm sorry for not updating Sincerely K. I have been having writers block and I lost all of my work due to a power outage. I have to restart and now that I think about it, I didn't do so well on what I had started. So for those who would like another chapter of it please give me some ideas? Please help me out, I have been having a hard time the past couple of weeks. Thanx and enjoy. ;)**

Kim's POV

I have to do it; there is no backing away now. I was standing in front of the school doors thinking about my project. Today we are presenting them, all of the students in my class had to write about our lives at home and what we do in our time away from school. Not all students have to present theirs, but I was just hoping not to be picked. I sighed knowing there was no way I could get away from it. I walked into the school and to my locker, where there was a brunette standing looking at a bright green sheet, looking confused. I opened my locker and put my bag in, and started to organize my things.

"Excuse me, but can you help me?" I heard a male voice ask. I looked up from what I was doing and turned toward the brunette facing me. "I need some help finding my locker and classes" The boy spoke. I wasn't really in the mood but I wanted to be nice.

"Sure" I sighed. He smiled brightly and held his hand out.

"I'm Jack, Jack Anderson" I shook his warm, firm hand. I looked at his face for the first time and noticed how attractive he was. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Kim Crawford" I smiled the slightest bit trying not to show him that I was nervous about the project.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I looked at him trying to hide my nervousness.

"You look a little… you know what never mind" He smiled at me waving his hand around in the dismiss of the subject.

"Okay" I smiled to myself, happy that he dropped the subject.

He handed me his timetable and stepped closer so he could still see it. My hands were shaking a bit and I was trying my hardest to stop the shaking. I pointed to my locker.

"This is my locker" I pointed to the empty one next to it. "And this one is you're locker." I smiled a bit. He smiled and opened it and started to put everything in it. Once he was finished I showed him around and showed him where his classes were. When we finished that we sat on the stairs and talked for a while. That is until the queen bee of the school started to walk over.

"Shoot" I whispered.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Kimberly! Who is this?"

"Zoey, this is Jack, Jack this is Zoey" I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you! Now Kim what are _you_ doing talking to him?" Zoey snapped.

"Um, I'm having a nice conversation! Thanx for asking!" I said sarcastically.

"Since when do you talk back to _the_ Zoey Samantha Henley?" She looked shocked. I have never actually stood up to my bully. It actually felt nice to stand up to her.

"Since now. I am sick and tired of you bullying me and getting away with it!" By now she was up against a wall with my pointing my finger at her in a threatening way. Nobody knew about my karate skills. But she may have to find out the hard way. I turned around to a shocked Jack sitting on the staircase. I started to walk back to where he was and everyone started clapping. I smiled until Jack pointed behind me. I turned around quickly avoiding the punch Zoey's boyfriend Nick threw at me. I caught his next punch and flipped him onto his back. I clapped my hands together pretending to wipe the sweat away. The first bell rang and I led Jack to his first class, which just happened to be my class.

Math class.

Mr. White went through the lesson fairly quickly. And me having an I.E.P **(A/N Individual Education Plan. I really do have it in math… URG!) ** didn't understand any of it.

"Does everyone understand?" Mr. White asked. Wow today I'm changing a lot, I actually decided to raise my hand.

"Yes Kim" Mr. White called on me.

"I don't quite understand it" I spoke nervously.

"And what don't you understand?" He asked.

"All of it" I sighed.

"Alright, who can help Kim with her worksheet?" He asked.

"I can" I looked across the room, at Jack Anderson. I smiled

"Okay, Kim you may move and sit with Jack. Make it your permanent seat how about?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled and got up with my things and sat beside Jack.

"Hey there stranger" I chuckled.

"Hey" He replied.

He explained the question to me and showed me an example.

"Now do you get it?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, actually. I do" I smiled widely at him. He is the first person who can actually teach math to me in a way that I will understand. He smiled and quickly hugged me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…uh" Jack tried to apologize. The bell rang for his next class, that he didn't have with me and he quickly left.

After the bell rang for lunch I grabbed my lunch and waited for Jack to come to his locker. He turned the corner and walked to me and his locker He stopped when he saw me and tried to walk away before I saw, but I quickly dropped my lunch and ran at him. I basically jumped on him hugging him. He hugged back after a while and I let go.

"I was never uncomfortable. You didn't need to say sorry" I smiled at him. We walked back to our lockers and he grabbed his lunch and I showed him where I eat lunch with my friends, Jerry and Milton. (**A/N** **Eddie comes in later) **We all eat in room 184 **(True story, I eat in that classroom with my friends )** and we hang out with some really cool EA's** (A/N People who are always with disabled children at school, which by the way we do! Mrs. Bar sewed my pants once… but that's another story…)** and we get to have cake quite often for our birthday's, since everyone that eats in that room gather their money and buy cakes for birthday's. **(A/N True too ;P) **We walked in and we sat down in the far corner with Jerry and Milton.

"Hey guys, this is Jack Anderson" I smiled having known everyone would end up being great friends.

"Hey, I'm Jerry" Jerry smiled and did a 'bro hand shake'.

"And I'm Milton" Jack stuck his hand out and Milton poured hand sanitizer on it.

Jack looked at me confused.

"Germ freak; just do it" I whispered to him. He nodded in understanding. He cleaned his hands and stuck out his hand for Milton to shake. Milton took it and smiled. We learned that Jack loves karate, skateboarding, animals, and baking.

"Jack, you sound exactly like Kim" Jerry looked shocked.

I smiled knowing he was right. "And thank God too." My smile had faded. I now looked offended. "She always makes me bake with her and try to skateboard and she beats me up at sparring!" Jerry explained. By now I was really offended that he was glad to be rid of me. I stood up from my spot.

"You know what, fine. I need some fresh air" I walked to the door and left into the hallway. Walked to the front entrance where I found an African American boy sitting by himself. I sat down beside him.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He turned to me and smiled a bit.

"I'm Eddie Jones" I shook his hand.

"I'm Kim Crawford. Come on; wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" I asked standing up and holding a hand out for him.

"Sure" He smiled brightly at me and took my hand as I lead him to 184. We walked in and we sat beside the others.

"This is Eddie Jones"

"I'm Jack"

"I'm Milton"

"I'm Jerry"

They all smiled at him. Jack looked at me and smiled genuinely. I looked at him confuse as to why he was looking at me like that.

"We'll be back" Jack got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me right outside of the room and outside the school on a wooden bench.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"That was really nice of you" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"To bring Eddie in?" I asked.

"Yeah" He replied. I just smiled, not knowing how to respond.

Well shouldn't we get ready for next period?" I asked

"Yeah" He stood up and reached a hand out for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up; little too much, as I was pulled right into his chest. I put a hand on it and pushed myself away slowly.

"Sorry" I blushed.

"It was my fault" I giggled.

"You're right. It was!" I laughed and ran into the school with him following.

After science class, that was after lunch it was time to go to English. That's when I got really nervous about my life story. I sat beside Jack now and he seemed to notice my shaking figure.

"Kim? Are you alright?" He asked. I didn't even turn my head. I just shook my head, no. I was not okay.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning his whole body to face mine.

"It's nothing really" I tried to slow my breathing, my mind wandering off to bad conclusions.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard my name.

"What?" I asked looking around for the source.

"Kim, why don't you share?" Mrs. Adams suggested.

"No thanx" I replied really anxious.

"Come on now, you can do it Kim" Mrs. Adams encouraged.

I shook my head again; I really didn't want to do it.

"We won't bite, come on" Mrs. Adams smiled. She really was a great teacher, but right now she was only getting on my nerves. It got to the point when she took my arm gently and brought me to the front of the room. She sat back down behind her desk to the side of the room.

"Uh…" I was so scared I was just frozen in place.

"Read your paper please" Mrs. Adams seemed to be losing patience, and that was the last thing I wanted to do, make her mad.

"I was born August 21st 1997. My parents' names are Angie and Eddie. Though they don't feel like my parents at all. I feel like Rudy my karate sensei is my only parent, he is like my dad. Sometimes I even stay with him for a few weeks or months. I'm not allowed to use my 2nd degree black belt to get back at people or even to show off. I'm only supposed to use it in lessons or in self defense, which is what Rudy taught me. My parents aren't fond of my interest in karate, they say it's because they love me and don't want to me get hurt, when really; it's because I will become really good and be able to defend myself against them. I have some really good friends, Milton, Jerry" I looked up from my paper for the addition of two names. "Jack and Eddie" I looked back at my paper after receiving smiles from all of them. "I am barely ever at home; I'm usually with my friends hanging out, doing karate, eating at Falafel Phil's and having sleep overs. Yes I do have some girl- friends, but they can't compare to the bond I have with these guys. They know everything about me, they got on my good side when we met; and let me tell you, that is a really hard thing to do." I heard chuckles around the room. "Someday really soon I hope to move out and live with Rudy, I don't like where I live one bit. I am an only child, my parents say I was a mistake, that I was never supposed to happen. They don't want me to leave home, they enjoy putting me down and"

I paused not wanting to say the rest. I closed my eyes for a moment and a tear went down my cheek. I opened my eyes again and saw shocked faces all around the room. I looked back down at the paper to see it shaking. My hands were shaking violently. I wiped the tear from my cheek. "They enjoy putting me down and hitting me. They have to be mad at me all the time to have an excuse to hit me or beat me." I lifted the sleeve of my sweater to reveal many bruises. "This is why I want to leave home, this is why I am quiet around many people, and this is why I am scared. Every day the beatings get worse, I begged and begged for my friends not to tell and I don't know why. Maybe because if I tell, they will find me and hurt me worse than they ever have. But now reading this I understand that I do need to do something, that if I don't tell someone it could get worse and it won't stop until I say something." I dropped my paper and ran out the door and continued until I was out of the school and at the dojo. By the time I was there I was crying really hard and panting.

"Kim, what happened?" Rudy asked running up to me checking me over for more bruises.

"I'm ready now, I want to report my parents. Can I live with you?" I asked.

"If you want I can legally adopt you, I will be your dad" He smiled at me and I pulled him in for a tight hug. I heard the bell of the door go off. We pulled away and we saw Jack walking towards me.

"Rudy, this is Jack. A new friend of mine" I hugged Jack tightly and he hugged back.

"I'm Rudy, her sensei and soon to be father" He broke away and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" He smiled quickly and turned back to me.

"Come with me?" I asked them "I'm going to report my parents" They both nodded and we made our way to the police station.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

Rudy spoke next. "I would like to report child abuse"

The woman looked up in alarm. "Who is being abused?" She asked. Rudy stepped aside.

"I am, by my parents" I stepped forward leaning on the front desk.

"And I would like to become her new guardian" Rudy spoke up again.

The woman looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get the papers, and what are you parents' names and where do they live?"

I gave her the information she needed and Rudy signed the forms. The officers did their work and my parents, oh excuse me, ex-parents went to jail. Jack, Rudy and I went to my house and started packing all of my things. Rudy lived in a two story three story home by himself, one floor for karate exercises, the main floor for the kitchen living room and dining room and the top floor for bedrooms and bathrooms. He has many guest rooms for when the Wasabi Warriors stayed overnight and had out little mini parties. Jack helped me unpack my things while Rudy was setting up my bed and fixing some of the air-conditioning problems.

"Don't ask about it, it's not the kind of thing I tell people when I first meet them. I had to get to know you first and I had to be sure you were a true friend to me." I explained as I was unpacking some things into my own bathroom.

"Oh and Jack, beware" He looked at me confused until he saw me taking out some pads and tampons and putting them into a cupboard. "I gave you a warning" I giggled.

"Not fair." He chuckled.

"I know" I laughed with him for a while.

We unpacked the rest of my things later that night and Rudy invited all of the guys over and Jack got permission to stay and I called Eddie.

Jerry was the first to show up. Jack and Rudy stayed on the couch while I answered the door.

"Hey Jerry!" I smiled genuinely for the first time in a very long time.

"Hey!" He dropped his things by the door and picked he up unexpectedly carrying me around the corner and into the living room.

"Get him to put me down!"

"Put her down" Jack chuckled.

"Alright" Jerry walked over to Jack "Catch" He dropped me on his lap.

"Jerry!" I yelled. The doorbell rang and he quickly ran to open the door.

"Jerry you got lucky!" I yelled after him. Milton walked into the living room and sat beside Jack. Jerry sat beside Milton and I was between Jack and Rudy. The doorbell went off once more and I got up to answer it. I opened the door and greeted the very shy Eddie standing there. He smiled when I greeted him. He set his stuff down and I took his hand and led him to the living room. He sat beside Jerry and began to talk his nerves away.

We played charades next.

"Who wants to start the game?" Jerry asked.

"Kim, you should do it; first time playing this game with you living here!" Rudy suggested.

"Okay topic animals" I explained. I got into a crouching position and held my arms so my elbows were still touching my sides and had my hands lifted up with both of my index fingers out and my middle fingers out. I stomped in a weird way.

"T-Rex" Jack spoke.

"Good! You're turn!" I high fived him and sat back down on the couch.

He thought for a minute. "Same topic" He laughed before running around the room really fast.

"Horse!" Milton yelled.

"Nope!" Jack kept running.

"How about an ostridge?" Jerry asked.** (A/N I don't know how to spell that really fast bird that can't fly, it's black and white, I think)**

"No"

"Cheetah" I spoke.

"Correct" he high-fived me again and sat down in my place.

This went on for a long time, nobody else could guess anything right so it was really just Jack and I playing. After a while I tried to encourage Eddie.

"I don't know" He was unsure

"It's only fun, we don't bite" I looked down at Milton's words. They reminded me of earlier, but I shook it off and put on a smile.

Eddie got up after five more minutes and acted out a kangaroo.

We didn't play after that, I put on some loud music and we all started dancing really badly, including Jerry.

After a while we put on a horror movie called the human centipede. I got out my really huge blanket that covered us all. Every one of us had to cover our eyes at parts. That was the good thing about us, we weren't afraid to ourselves. I smiled at the thought, until another gross part came. I held Jack's hand under the blanket and hid my face behind his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Okay." I ran up to the T.V once it had become too much to handle. I turned it off and let out a huge breath.

We went outside and blasted music again, we went from dubstep, to pop, to country, to every kind there was really. As all of the music was playing we all got on our bathing suits and stood in front of the pool. All of us hated the getting in the water part. The pool was always cold. We all held each other's hands and Rudy counted us down.

"3, 2, 1, JUMP!" And we all jumped in. This is how it was everytime we got into the pool, except with two extra people. When we all resurfaced we were all yelling 'cold!'

Jerry, Jack and I got out of the pool to jump in again. They picked me up unexpectedly and carried me to the deep end. They had me sitting on their close shoulders and they were standing beside the diving board. They threw me in the air, and I pulled a trick of my own, when I was in the air I did a full flip and dived in. When I resurfaced they were all clapping. A slow song started to play and the guys excluding Jack were waving glow sticks in the air slowly back and forth. I chuckled as Jack swam over to me. I put my arms around his neck and he out his hands on my waist, and don't get me wrong, we were still in the pool. We just looked at each other for a while. When the song ended we all got out of the pool and got dried off by playing some tag.

"Not it!" Everyone but Jerry yelled quickly.

"Awe man!" Jerry sighed and began chasing everyone.

And yes we were all still in our bathing suits. Jerry chased after Rudy; and Milton, Jack and I went separate ways. I stopped running when I heard a stick snap from the forest. (Rudy lived out in the country so none of the music and stuff bothered anyone.) I turned toward the big landscape of trees. (If that makes sense…)

I started walking slowly towards the trees until I thought twice about it. Why would I go towards the sound? It's like walking towards death. I shook my head and turned around to be face to face with my dad. Oh he would get out of jail on the first night. He would, the dang terd. (: P I thought I'd add humour)

I reached down to my side. No phone, damn. I backed away slowly, trying to figure out what to do. I looked around for someone or something. I bet down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I picked up a stick and threw it at him quickly and ran. I ran back to the house to find somebody. I ran inside to the intercom Rudy installed for emergencies, we only used it for emergencies, and everyone knew that. Not even Jerry dared touch it.

"Everyone get in the house now" I said seriously. In seconds everyone was inside and looking at me questioningly.

"My Dad, he broke out of jail. He was in the yard." I took a shaky breath.

"What?" All of them snapped at once.

I nodded. They all came into a group hug around me.

Rudy left for a while and came back.

"I just called 9-1-1." He put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded again in understanding.

A big banging came from the front door. Rudy walked to the front door slowly and looked through the eye hole. (Don't know what it's called!)

"It's the police." He sighed and opened the door.

"So I checked and it seems he did break out, where did you last see him?" The cop asked. I could hear everyone turning to look at me, I had my back facing them, and I was looking out the window. I pointed in front of me; he was standing behind the screen door I was standing in front of. The cops ran outside and ran after him. I just sighed and went upstairs and into my room.

I sat on my bed and looked down at my bare legs. I sighed again and got some clothes out and went into my bathroom and changed into a simple blue T-shirt and comfy purple Pajama pants. I hung up my bathing suit on a rail above the air conditioner and walked out of the bathroom. Jack was sitting on my bed playing with his fingers.

"Jack?" I asked.

He looked up at me. I sat down beside him and took his hands in mine.

"Stop it" I laughed a bit. He sighed and laughed with me.

I heard knocking on the door. I quickly let go of Jack's hands, seeing Rudy looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"They caught him. You can stop worrying now. And you" He pointed at Jack. "You are sleeping in the guest room mister." He laughed while we looked disgusted.

"I'm just kidding!" He put his hands up. I got up and pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes still facing the door, in embarrassment. I turned around and opened my eyes.

"Sorry about him" I laughed a bit. I sat down beside him again. "Wait, you said you were into karate right?" I asked.

"Yeah, 3rd degree black belt, why?" He asked.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs, where Rudy does some karate stuff.

"Spar with me" I got into position.

"What belt are you?" He asked.

"2nd degree black belt, now come on!" I pulled his arm a bit.

"I'm not sure…" I threw a punch and he caught it. "Okay then" We threw punches, kicks and we did many flips before we both stopped all at once. We were both panting, my hands on his chest, one of his on my hip, the other on my cheek. Once we caught our breath I back away embarrassed. I was falling for him, but I thought it was wrong to be falling for a guy after knowing him for only one day. Is that wrong?

"I'm going to bed" I started to walk away.

"Kim?" I turned around.

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked hurt.

"Of course not." I was starting to feel bad.

"I'm just tired, sorry" I turned around and went upstairs and into my room.

I sat on my bed wondering if what I did was wrong or right. I knew he wanted to kiss me, and me likewise. I didn't get any sleep that night. I woke up early and decided to make some chocolate chip waffles, completely homemade. The kitchen wasn't separated from the others rooms of the house, it connected with the living room and dining room. I looked around the house. This place really did already feel like home. I finished the waffles in about an hour or so. I decided to go outside for a while, where I found Jack; sitting alone petting and talking to my dog Phoenix, whom I brought along with me. He is such a good dog, he knows many tricks and obeys really well. I sat down beside Jack, who was still petting Phoenix.

"Morning" I smiled.

"Good morning" He smiled back.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, lightly giving him a shove.

"All night" He mumbled. My smile turned to a frown.

"Oh"

"Morning you two, we are all going to the dojo for a few hours. Wanna come?" Rudy asked coming outside and starting the car. (That day was Saturday)

"No thanx, we might come later though" I replied nicely.

"Alright, bye. Don't have too much fun" Rudy winked.

I saw Jack smile in the corner of my eye. Once Rudy and the boys left, I stood up.

Jack looked at me confused. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside and into the living room.

I pushed him onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

Jack cut me off standing up. "You shouldn't be sorry, I was being too pushy" I looked shocked.

I smiled a bit.

"Can we just start over?" He asked.

"No"

He frowned. "Oh, I messed up big time" He looked down.

"No, you didn't. I did" I stepped closer to him. He looked up getting it a bit. I kissed his cheek and then ran away. He chased after me all over the house, into my room, outside, into the kitchen, and then back to the living room where I gave up and sat down.

He sat down and started to lean in. But I stopped him.

"Jack"

"yeah?"

"I'm nervous" I confessed.

"About what?" He can be really dumb.

"This is my first kiss." I confessed again.

"Oh"

"Yeah" I looked down embarrassed.

"That's fine. Don't be nervous" He put a finger under my chin lifting my face up to his. He moved in slowly. At first it was just a peck, and then he tried more. Which I was not used to. I pulled away and smiled a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I moved back in and tried it again. You know what, not working. I pulled away again and laughed.

"I suck!" I started laughing so hard I fell off the couch.

After I simmered down he helped me back on the couch.

"I love you Kim" He took one of my hands in his.

"I love you too Jack" I smiled and took his other hand.

"But one thing." I added.

"What?" he questioned.

"You_ are_ joining the dojo" I chuckled.

"Yup" I cheered and hugged him, hoping the moment would last forever.

**And that's a wrap. I hope this makes up for not updating in a while. I am going to try writing my stories and chapters long like this was, even though I find I suck, do you think I suck at writing long chapters? I actually enjoyed writing this, I smiled writing this As for the people who want the spy chapter to be a two-shot, it is coming soon, just last minute preparations.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: No just kidding, I wanted you to read this haha, but I am making another really long chapter about Reality Fights I changed a lot of the episode and I included behind the scenes stuff like what they did in between challenges and before bed and stuff like that. Thank you all readers. I do think I am becoming a better writer do you agree? No probably not haha oh well ;) btw I was listening to Breathe me my Sia while writing this. Great song!**


	18. Again and again

**Hey guys, I gave this idea to someone in a review, but it has been maybe two months and I haven't seen them post anything like my idea so I'm just going to do it myself, because I think this is very original stuff. I'm still working on the spy one-shot and Sincerely, K. so I will probably update sometime today or tomorrow, and as for the other story I didn't finish, I might try to start that up again. So be happy, because this is only happening because I am in an extremely good mood. **

**Kim's POV**

It's finally summer! I woke up to my alarm clock, the annoying thing. I decided I would get ready to go to the dojo with the guys. I got out bed and walked down to the kitchen to have some French toast. I turned on the stove and got out two pieces of toast, some butter, milk, eggs, and everything else I would need. I got out my IPod, put my headphones in my ears and played the song: BEST OF LMFAO ({The Man2a Mashup}) (Seriously look it up it is amazing!) and I started to dance around the kitchen while making my breakfast. Once it got to the song Shots I went a little too crazy that I was flailing my arms around so much that my hand accidentally hit the pan and I burnt my hand. I screeched in pain and ran my hand under cold water, in fact I was still dancing; the song is just so dang catchy!

Once I finished making and eating breakfast, I walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed out my hair, and brushed my teeth. I put my retainer in its case and bandaged my hand. I got dressed quickly and walked back in the kitchen with a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a note for my mom: I'm out with the guys! XOXO, Kim. I left it near the coffee pot; where I knew she would find it. I grabbed my house keys and put on my shoes. I left the house and started walking to the dojo. I put my headphones in my ears once again and walked to the beat… it's a habit. I was half way there when I had walked past some Black Dragons, I tried to ignore them but they started to follow me and did follow me until we reached the dojo, where I turned around and asked them,

"Can I help you?" I asked clearly annoyed.

They shared evil glances.

"Oh give it up already!" They were obviously going on about their 'revenge' on me.

They all charged at me at once, and I merrily stepped out of the way; causing them to go tumbling into the glass window of the dojo. I smiled in victory and walked inside.

"Hey guys" I looked up from my IPod to see confused faces. "What?" I asked.

Jack lifted his finger to point at the window. I laughed.

"Hey those flies needed swatting!" I lifted my hands up in defense.

"Kim, what happened to your hand?" Eddie asked.

Jack suddenly took notice and walked up to me and took my hand and examined my rapped hand.

"Oh, this? This morning I was having a dance party with my French toast, and let's just say… the hot pan didn't like it." I chuckled. Jack was still looking at my hand though.

He slowly un-rapped it and looked at it. "Uh, Jack? You know you are going to be the one to re-wrap that eh?" I smiled at him. He looked up from my burn and smiled a bit before wrapping it up again.

"Thanx" He nodded.

"Everyone come here and sit down!" Rudy didn't look impressed. Everyone got up and entered Rudy's office and sat on his couch.

"Jerry you pick the location, Milton you get survival kits, Eddie you get the food, Jack you help me pack, Kim does… something, and I talked to your parents already. We are having a fun week!" Rudy explained. We all jumped around in excitement.

Milton got his job done, as did Eddie, Jerry was still thinking and Rudy, Jack and I were almost done loading the van. One more box Kim, just one more box. I thought to myself as I was struggling to carry the last box to the van. Rudy packed all of the extra stuff, like tents and a wheel-burrow to carry all of the stuff at once. Rudy hopped in the driver's seat and hollered back at us,

"Alright, finish up and hop in!"

I was still struggling to carry the box over, but Jack luckily took it from my grasp and carried it the rest of the way and set it down in the trunk of the red van gently.

Everyone hopped in the van, took their seats and buckled themselves in.

"Where to Jerry?" Rudy asked.

"Speck Cove" He smirked. Why do I have a feeling he chose that spot for a reason? I turned to my left.

"Are you excited?" I asked grasping Jack's arm tightly.

"Calm down!" I was shaking his arm in giddiness… "I'm excited, but clearly not as excited as you are!" He laughed and I took my hands off of his arm.

**zZz**

**Two Hours Later…**

"Are we there yet?" I complained once again.

"Only five more minutes, Kim, be patient!" Rudy exasperated.

I sighed, sat back and looked out the window at all of the bright green trees speeding by.

"I still see trees! Where is this speck cove?" I was officially bored and aggravating everyone. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts to realize that everyone was exiting the cramped van. Rudy got out the wheel-burrow and filled it with everything and then started to follow Jerry.

"I know the perfect spot, but it's pretty far" Everyone started walking. I'm kind of glad that it was going to be a long walk; my legs are asleep from that long drive to get here.

It's been maybe half an hour since we started walking. To try and make the 'walk' a little more fun I tagged Jack and made a run for it. I was careful not to trip over any logs and to make sure to dodge the hanging branches; Jack was right on my tail.

I ran for about five minutes before I stopped and turned around, seeing Jack running and concentrating on not tripping. I guess he was too focused to realize I had stopped and ran right into me. He fell right on top of me.

"Um, ow." I laughed as he got up. He held out a hand for me, I took it and he helped me up.

"Sorry" I smiled in response.

I glanced behind him and saw the guys running full speed at us. The thing that confused me was that they ran right past us.

"RUN!" Jerry yelled as he passed by. I looked back to where they ran from and I saw a group of bees flying really fast towards us. I quickly grabbed Jack's arm and began to drag him along with me.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Bees!" I yelled back. I saw him turn and look back and then run faster with wide eyes. I let go of his arm now that he got the point and we caught up to the guys. We ran for maybe another ten or fifteen minutes before Jerry yelled to stop.

"We're here guys! And I think we lost the bees!" Rudy stopped the wheel-burrow and started to unpack.

"Alright, time to unpack!" Rudy clapped his hands. Everyone got to work except me; I fell to the ground with my eyes closed.

"Kim!" I heard Jack yell with a bunch of footsteps running over. I felt myself being held up and checking for my pulse. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, and I couldn't open my eyes.

"She fainted from exhaustion, she'll wake up when she gets some sleep" Milton spoke.

I heard Jack and Rudy sigh in relief.

"Well we can't just leave her here on the ground!" Jack spoke.

"Milton and I will get a tent ready, you can stay here. Jerry help Eddie get the other tents set up." Rudy instructed.

I felt myself being lifted up and set down on something warm. I thought about it for a while before I came to the conclusion that I was laying on Jack's lap.

I heard many, many, many weird noises before Rudy called to tell Jack the tent is ready.

I was lifted up and carried away, then set down on a some-what soft surface and tucked underneath a blanket. My mind wandered off for a while before it finally caught up with my limp body and fell asleep.

**zZz**

I woke up hearing birds chirping loudly and snoring was heard all around. I smiled a bit and sat up. I looked to my right to see a sleepy Jack. I smiled and moved some hair out of his face. I crawled out of the tent and decided to explore. I walked further and further until I reached a cliff; a cliff that had a waterfall and a little cove down at the bottom. It looks pretty deep; if anyone were to jump I think they'd be fine afterwards. I looked around to try to find my way down; I found a nice stone staircase leading downwards. I'm guessing people have jumped before and used these stairs to get back up.

"Kim!" I heard Jerry calling my name. I turned around and walked back up the stairs, where I met Jerry and Jack.

"See, I told you she was fine" Jerry smirked at Jack. I smiled and looked back down at the cove.

"It's nice eh? I go cliff-diving here all the time!" Jerry patted my back. "You should try it!" I shook my head immediately.

"No." I walked away and back to the campsite. Everyone was making breakfast; perfect timing, cause' boy was I hungry. I got myself a pop-tart and I just ate it at its normal temperature.

I finished up and got changed into my swim suit, along with the others and we made our way down to the cove. Jerry stayed at the top with Jack and Rudy, probably to jump down. Milton, Eddie and I walked down the stairs and jumped in.

"WHOO!" Jerry yelled as he came crashing down into the water.

Rudy was next,

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" He yelled as he splashed into the water. I smiled at his courage.

I looked up to see Jack laughing. I swam to a deeper part near where the guys jumped in.

"Go Jack!" I yelled up to him. He gave me thumbs up before jumping into the air; he did some flips and turns and then went in the water as a cannonball. I cheered until I realized he hasn't come up yet; I started to panic. Then strong hands pulled me under, I grabbed Jack's hands while we were underwater and held them tightly, bringing him up to the surface with me. I gave him a huge hug and then smacked him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I yelled before hugging him again. I let go and then swan over to the sand and grabbed my goggles. I put them on before diving under and looking around. I have to say I was really good a holding my breath for a long time.

I looked around and saw some really pretty shells sitting at the bottom.

I swam down and looked at them closer, I picked one up that I really loved and swam back to the surface. I went on the shore and put it with my things. I decided to tan for a while, so I set my towel down and I sat on top of it. Jack came out of the water and sat beside me.

"Hey" He smiled at me and then lay down.

"Hey" I sighed and looked over at him. Something immediately caught my eye.

"Jack!" I turned over and then put my hand on his chest before lifting my fingers up to look at the red liquid. I went to my bag and quickly got out some disinfectant and gauze. I ran over to him and sat on his stomach, not caring if he minded, I needed him to stay put. He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"This may hurt a little" I warned before I poured some of the disinfectant on his large cut that was spread over his chest. I put the gauze down on top of it and taped it down. I put some pressure on his cut to try and stop the bleeding. I sighed and got off of him and lay back down on my towel. He sat up and looked at my work before coming over to me.

"I didn't realize it, but thanx" He patted my arm and lay down beside me.

"You're welcome" I smiled a bit. Jack sat there for a while before going back into the water. Jerry walked up to me and sat down.

"So when are you going to tell him?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"When are you going to tell Jack that you like him?" I sighed, knowing very well I can't lie my way out of this.

"I don't just like him Jerry. I think I'm in love with him." I closed my eyes and sat up. I felt him put an arm around my shoulder. "I don't know how to tell him" I confessed.

"Come here later tomorrow night and tell him when it's dark. It'll be quite romantic!" Jerry chuckled and nudged me.

"That's actually very clever!" I gave him a quick hug.

"But I know what it's like. You use every excuse you can get to touch him. I've had that feeling with Grace" I smiled knowing it was very true. I like to hug him and hold his hand. The feeling is just….great. "I'll give you one more excuse." He smiled at me. "Stand up" I stood up as he "Scream when you fall" He brought me to the water and pushed me in and as I was told I screamed.

"Jerry!" Jack yelled and jumped in the water and put his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck as he carried me to shore. He set down on my towel checked me for any cuts.

"No injuries, good!" He sighed. It was getting pretty late so everyone went back to the campsite and got changed into our pajamas. After putting on some sweat pants and a sweater I sat with the rest of the guys in a circle around the fire. I grabbed a stick and put a marshmallow on it and held it above the fire. We sang songs and played games until it was time for bed. I got under my blankets and closed my eyes.

**zZz**

I woke up very, very early in the morning, and everyone was still sleeping. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again so I just sat there. I looked over at Jack's peaceful face. I decided to take a chance and I moved closer to him. I lay down facing him, right in front of him.

I waved my hand in front of his face to make sure he was asleep.

"I love you, Jack" I examined his face. I saw him shift a bit. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I tried to free myself from his grasp but he was too strong.

"Well, there's no way of getting out of this" I was still trying to get out of his hold when he kissed me. His eyes were still closed, so he is dreaming.

Oh crap who is he dreaming about? My heart was beating really fast, I was so unsure of what to do. I kissed him back for a couple of seconds before I could finally get out of his hold. I got out of the tent quickly just in case he woke up. I ran down to the cove and didn't move. I sat there all day thinking about what had happened.

**zZz**

I heard him sit beside me. I knew it was him without looking.

"Kim?"

"Jack" I answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked moving a bit closer.

"Jack, this morning I woke up earlier than everyone and you…" I didn't finish, I was nervous about finishing.

"I did something to make you like this?" He looked hurt.

"Jack, you were sleeping; you kissed me" I confessed.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say other than sorry." He looked down.

"Don't be, because I kissed you back" I confessed once again. I looked right at him embarrassed.

"Y-you did?" I nodded.

"At least I won't be asleep now" I looked at him confused.

"What?" He leaned in and kissed me; fully awake. He pulled back.

"Kim, will you go out with me?" He looked hopeful. I just nodded and I started crying.

"Why are you crying?" He wiped away my tears.

"I'm happy" I smiled at him as I cried some more.

"Well, that's good. But we should get to bed; do you want something to eat?" I was actually really hungry.

"YES! I'M SO HUNGRY!" I laughed and dragged him up the steps and back to camp. I had some Dorito's and root beer and got into bed. I snuggled close into Jack's body, he had his arms around me and his face was buried in my neck. I could feel his hot breaths against my skin. I smiled and kissed his cheek before shutting my eyes and drifting into many fairy tales.

**zZz**

"Kimmers wake up" I heard Jack say.

I groaned and rolled over, I was so tired!

"Kimmers don't make me tickle you" Jack chuckled. I shot up and opened my tired eyes.

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" I spread my arms out in awareness.

Jack laughed and pulled me out of the tent to grab some breakfast. I had another pop tart, cause' man those are damn delicious; my mom never buys them, cause' everyone fights over them.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked once I was finished the delicious pop tart.

"We are cliff jumping today! Everyone is!" Rudy said the last part sternly.

"Alright" I smiled. It actually looked pretty fun to do! **(It really is fun, I have done it before. I jumped off of a tall boathouse into semi-shallow water with my friend's teacher. We were out of school for the day with teachers to have fun and go fishing)**

"First we are going to go and look around the forest for rare animals!" Eddie yelled, clearly excited.

"I love animals!" I jumped up and down holding Eddie's hand as he did it with me.

"Alright, let's all go together now" Rudy instructed.

Everyone started looking in the beautiful green trees and on the ground for tracks.

I looked up in a really tall tree and saw a Blue Jay. I pointed at it and Jack looked at it.

I saw a sturdy looking tree so I climbed up onto the first branch, and grabbed other branches to help steady my balance and to step on other branches. I got pretty high and reached into my pocket; I took out a pen. I started rubbing at the tree with it, making some curves and four letters. I drew a heart with JA+KC Mix those letters around and it spells Jack! I laughed at the thought and started climbing down and sat on the lowest branch and Jack helped me down to the ground.

"I've got you" He laughed and smiled at me. I took his hands in mine and basically landed on him; no he didn't fall he was just carrying me basically.

"You sure do" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Um, guys" Everyone looked at Milton. He had wide eyes and was pointing behind us. Everyone turned to look at the same (Well I'm assuming) bees that chased us here.

They were headed our way again. Jack and I were behind everyone else as we all started to run away… once again.

"RUN!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. We dodged everything in our way as we were getting closer to camp. We passed the camp and kept running.

"What now?" I yelled. We were almost at the cliff.

"JUMP!" Jerry yelled. We all kept running until it was time to jump, Jerry went first, Rudy next, Eddie and Milton, and then Jack and me. I screamed as I went down.

"COWABUNGAAA!"

**zZz**

Jack's POV

I sank pretty low, but oh, well. I resurfaced and started laughing with everyone else. We had lost the bees and had a hell of a time doing it.

I turned around.

"Kim?" I yelled.

"Guys, have you seen Kim?" I asked almost panicked.

They all shrugged and I began to panic.

"KIM!" I yelled. Everyone started joining in after a while, since she hadn't been seen resurfacing. I looked around and swam toward where she should have jumped.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled. I put my head underwater and opened my eyes. I scanned the water until I saw some of her blonde hair. I pulled my head up and yelled before sucking in air and diving under.

"KIM!"

I swam down deeper and deeper until I had her in my arms. I looked around and saw rocks; she must have hit her head or something. I went to the surface and took her to shore. I looked back at the water to see the sharp rocks barely sticking about the water. I checked her pulse; good. I checked for breathing; nothing.

"Help!" I yelled.

Milton ran up to and sat on the other side of her.

"Okay, Jack; Do as I tell you." I nodded. "Pinch her nose and blow into her mouth" (I think that's how it happens IDK!) I did as I was told and I put my lips on hers; nothing.

"Again!" Milton yelled. I did it again, and again, until on the fifth try her opened her eyes and started coughing up water and blood.

"AH!" She cried; she had cuts everywhere. I didn't even realize them, she was wearing her pajamas and there were holes all over, revealing deep and painful cuts. She had them on her arms, stomach, back, legs, and small scrapes on her face.

"Which cut is bleeding the most?" Milton asked. I pointed to her right leg. "We need to stop the bleeding!" Milton added. I took my shirt off quickly and tied it around her wounded leg.

"We need to check for broken bones; Jack?" He asked; I nodded.

He set Kim's head on his lap as I began to check for any broken bones. I checked her neck, then her arms and hands.

"Don't skip that" He pointed to her chest. I sighed but I slid my hand down the middle of her chest and ribs. I felt her sides and then down her legs. She winced whenever I got too close to a cut. I felt something funny when I checked her lower left leg. I looked up at Milton.

"Milton" I got up and switched spot with Milton and put her head on my lap. He checked her over again just in case I missed something and stopped at her leg where I did.

One of her bones in her lower left leg is broken.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"We have to get her to a hospital, ASAP. We should bandage her other cuts up first." I nodded.

"Jerry! Come here!" I yelled for him. He ran over and sat beside me.

"Hold her head up, I have to get my phone" He nodded sadly and put her head on his lap. I wasn't jealous one bit to be honest; I knew that the guys wouldn't even try to take her away from me. I ran up to the camp and grabbed my phone, I tried to get some service by climbing trees and moving around with it in my hand, which was in the air; still nothing. I sighed and ran back down to where everyone else is.

"Eddie go pack the food, Milton go pack the medical necessities. I'll pack a tent or two. We have to start walking." Rudy spoke.

Milton hurried with his job so he could come back and help Kim.

He brought the medical things down with him.

"Kim, I'm sorry this might hurt a bit but we need to get those pieces of rock out of your arms and legs." Milton got out his tweezers and some gauze. (For those who don't know what gauze is; it's just like cotton almost; it is used as a band aid for big wounds.) He started plucking out the rocks, receiving a cry of pain here and there. Jerry and I held her hands as she with stained the pain. Milton finished after maybe twenty minutes and he put disinfectant on it followed by the gauze.

"Alright, we're all ready to go!" Rudy yelled down to us.

"Okay!" We yelled back. I picked Kim up gently and we started the long walk. Kim looked pretty tired and sweaty. I was a bit worried, but Milton said that she's probably getting sick and sweating the sickness out. We walked for about ten or fifteen minutes before we had to stop to camp. Rudy set up the tents quickly and put the blankets down. I went into the first tent with Kim and set her down on the blankets.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

**zZz**

Kim's POV

I nodded slowly. He got up and crawled out of the tent. I sighed, it hurt to move at all, and it hurt to breathe even. Jack came back with a juice box, he knows me so well!

"I know you don't like water" He smiled at me. I still didn't make a move to grab the juice, I couldn't. He sighed and brought it up to my mouth. I opened my mouth and closed it over the straw and sucked. I stopped drinking and he pulled the small box away.

"We're going to get you to a hospital tomorrow; I promise" He held my hand and a tear slid down his face. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, it should've been me" He looked down.

"No," I said sternly. "I'd rather it me because I know that you would never let me go, if it was you I'd be too devastated to do anything." I squeezed his hand

He kissed my cheek and sat down beside me. I closed my eyes and dreamed the pain away.

**zZz**

I woke up being carried away by Jack, who was following the others.

"Morning" He smiled a bit down at me. I smiled back. "We're almost there; Jerry says we only have to walk for ten more minutes." I nodded.

I fell asleep again after a while and awoke when I felt myself shaken. I opened my eyes to see Jack and Jerry. I was sitting sideways on Jack's lap with my head resting on his shoulder so I was facing Jack's neck and Jerry. I sat up and looked at Jerry; he was fidgeting around with his fingers. I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb across the top of his hand. He looked up at me and smiled. I moved so I sat between them and held their hands.

"Now Jerry, I need you to do me a favor" I smiled. I gave him my phone and camera.

"I need some pictures with me and my boyfriend over here." I looked at Jack. He smiled at me. I got into a pose by sitting on his lap again and kissing his cheek; snap. He took the picture. We held our hands up as if in defense and stared at each other, we intertwined our fingers still holding them up; snap. The next one I kissed him on the lips and put my arms around his neck; snap. I smiled at him then turned for one more picture, we both just smiled at the camera. Now I gave the camera and phone to Jack and sat behind Jerry and gave him a nuggy. (When you rub your fist on their head I don't know how to spell that…) Snap. I smiled and hugged him; snap. Then we both just smiled; snap. He gave the camera back and I sat in between them once again.

I smiled widely at them both, and then looked down at my cuts to check them.

zZz

Jack's POV

I decided to look out the window for a while.

"KIM!" Jerry yelled holding her up. She was leaning forward, just hanging there in Jerry's arms. I put her back against the seat and checked for pulse and all the medical drill stuff. He eyes were still open, and she was starting to sweat again.

"MILTON!" I yelled to get his attention. He turned around and his eyes widened. He turned back to Rudy.

"Rudy, we need to get to a hospital, now!" He yelled.

"Alright, I guess it's time" He sat up straight in his seat and he pushed down on the pedal further. The car sped up and passed many other cars. We pulled up to a hospital and I carried her in with Milton Jerry and Eddie behind me.

"Sorry, we don't have emergency rooms" The doctor sighed. I cursed and ran back to the van and Rudy sped off with us again. I was harder to get past everyone since we were in a town.

I heard sirens coming up behind us. Damn it! Rudy pulled over. The cop walked up the car _really_ slowly. Once he was beside Rudy's window he asked us some questions.

"Are you aware you were speeding way over the limit?" The man asked.

Rudy nodded.

"And do you have a purpose?" Rudy nodded again.

"And that is?"

"I have to get my friend to the hospital immediately, she is very sick" Rudy explained really quickly. Jerry and I got out of the car and I was holding Kim. The man took one look at her before ushering us into the back of his car. Eddie quickly jumped in the front seat of the cop car and he turned on his lights and sirens and drove full speed towards a hospital. We dodged other cars and were jerked around quite a bit, until we reached a hospital. I quickly got out of the car and ran with a limp Kim in my arms.

"My friend is hurt and sick" I spoke to the lady at the front. She left and brought a gurney and doctors back. I gently set Kim down on the gurney and held her hand. They rolled her away and my hand slipped out of hers. Jerry patted me on the back and we waited in the waiting room. I sighed and decided to talk to Jerry to pass the time.

zZz

Kim's POV

My eyes slid open and I took in my surroundings; off white walls, beeping and lighting machines, a window, and a doctor with a clipboard. I jumped and did a double take.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He tried to sound nice.

My face when into obvious mode. "Yes" I sat up and got myself comfortable.

"Can I please see my friends?" I asked trying to look passed him and out the door.

"Kimberly,"

"KIM" I said sternly.

"Right, Kim, you had some infected cuts and you have a broken leg." I nodded. "You will be free to go home in two days, we just have to make sure your wounds heal" He smiled at me and turned around to leave.

Jack ran in with the guys. Jack ran right up to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. When he pulled away I knew he was going to say something so I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him onto a kiss. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and those tight knots grow as he kissed back. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I can leave in two days" I answered their unasked question.

zZz

"Are you sure? You don't have to" Jack and I were standing at the top of a different cliff ready to jump. I nodded.

"I'm sure" He smiled and took my hand.

"3, 2, 1, JUMP!" He yelled and we jumped into the refreshing water.

I resurfaced with Jack and he looked at me. I looked down then looked up slowly. My face suddenly turned extremely happy and crazy.

"CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?" I yelled and put my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Anything for you" He kissed me and we did it again, and again, and again, and again…. And again…and again… you get the point. ;)

**So how was it? I'm trying to update with long chapters now, I'm not so sure I that have succeeded, but hey? It was worth a shot! I would like to hear your thoughts on this! Review? ;)**


	19. 14 months

**I've seen this idea before, but I have never seen anyone finish it… so I decided to make it a one-shot!**

**Kim's POV**

"Hey Kim! I'm home!" I heard my very protective mother yell. I came out of my room and walked up the steps. She had just come home from visiting the Anderson residents, also known as my ex-best friend's house across the street.

"Hey mom, how was the visit?" I asked her trying to be polite.

"Great! I am going to need to talk to you tomorrow night, though. We made some plans!" She seemed excited, yet sad at the same time… what did I miss?

"Okay" I responded a little confused. I turned around and went back down the stairs and into my very colourful room. I sat on my purple covered bed and opened up my secret diary. I opened it to the first page, where I wrote about Jack and how I really liked him. I semi-smiled at the writing on the page and flipped the page over. I saw another page full love about Jack; and the same thing until I got to about page twenty. I frowned as I remembered the day our paths separated.

**Flashback**

I walked into school as happy as ever; it was my birthday, June 21st. I walked up to my locker and started getting ready for the day. Once I closed my locker, I saw Jack's angry face looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned about my best friend.

"OKAY? How can I be okay when you post embarrassing photos of me on the internet and give out my secrets?" I was shocked, and yet still confused; I had no idea about what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused!

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He yelled and pointed a finger at me. "We are no longer friends! You are just a backstabber! You are the only one with any access to those photos and the only one who knew my secrets!" He stormed off with that.

**End Flashback**

By then had tears falling freely down my face. I sniffled and wiped my face. I turned to the next page. Ever since then, he has treated me like crap, and I didn't even do anything. I understand why he thinks it was all me, but it's not true at all. I shut the book not wanting to read through all of the horrible things he has done to me. I don't regret meeting Jack at all, I still love him; but I am upset whenever I see him. He will never forgive me will he? I sighed and rested into my blankets and sunk into a dreamless sleep.

**zZz**

As I walked into the school doors everyone was staring at me for some odd reason. I walked to my locker and opened it, putting my bag in and taking out first period's books. I shut my locker and turned around. Everyone was laughing while looking at their phones then back at me. My name was shouted many times as fingers were pointed towards me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and saw I received a new link from Jack. I opened it and saw a video posted on YouTube. I was wearing a weird Halloween outfit, a kid's outfit. I was wearing a teletubbies costume; I was dared to do it and Jack had gotten it on video from years ago and sent it to the whole school today. I put my phone in my pocket and I didn't even look upset, I wasn't going to let him win; Not ever.

I saw Jack was smirking, but when he saw me smile again he frowned. I smirked to myself and walked into my first class.

**zZz**

"Hey mom I'm home!" I called through the house as I stepped inside.

"Kimberly, what is this video about?" Mom walked up to me with her tablet in hand.

I frowned. "Just some bully trying to get to me" I shrugged it off.

"Jack is the only one with this video. Did he do it?" She looked really concerned.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter" I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, not knowing what to do.

"So I need to talk to you about something" She came and sat down beside me. I looked up at her as she took deep breathes.

"Yeah?" I asked, biting into an apple.

"Well, I have this business trip, and it is in Russia, these workers have asked me to work with their next Olympics!" My mom seemed so excited!

"That's awesome!" I hugged her quick before realizing something important. "How long is it?" I asked.

"I will have to be away for fourteen months. I have made arrangements with the Anderson's. They said you could stay with them." She sighed knowing I didn't want to go. I frowned but smiled once again.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you need to go! I know this means a lot to you, so I guess I can suck it up for a while." I smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you Kim!" She squeezed me tight.

"So when do you leave?" I asked. She looked down.

"The last day of school" My eyes widened.

"Mom, the last day of school is in two days!" My face went completely serious.

"I know, but I can't make any exceptions!" She smiled a sorry grin. I laughed, knowing we are so much alike. And I knew she didn't want to leave me behind. She has never gone away on a business trip before, so she must be excited.

"I'll go start packing then?" I asked standing up. She nodded.

"I'll do the same" We smiled at each other before going to our rooms. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my suitcase from my closet. I grabbed a couple more suitcases from the workshop also in the basement, where we keep extra stuff.

I packed all of my clothes and girl stuff… and I packed everything else that I would need. I sighed and tucked my diary in my tiny suitcase for bathroom supplies.

**zZz**

**Two days later…**

The taxi pulled up in our driveway and I sighed.

"Mom, the cab is here!" I yelled up the stairs. She came running down with all of her stuff, put it in the taxi and drove off. I sighed looking inside the house before carrying my things outside. I shut and locked the door and turned around.

I jumped back in surprise.

"Jack! You scared me!" I held a hand to my chest.

"What, did you decide to pack your whole house?" He noted sarcastically. I didn't answer and started carrying my stuff over to his house across the street. He didn't even bother helping me. He opened the door, walked in and shut it in my face. Literally; I dropped my bags as I grabbed my nose.

"OW!" I yelled. After the throbbing stopped I opened the door and dragged my stuff inside.

"Hello?" I asked. Jack's mom came from around the corner and smiled.

"Let me help you!" She came running over and took my things away from me. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanx" She carried them into what I guessed to be a spare room.

"If you need anything just ask. I'll let you get set up and comfortable. I sighed as she left. I got up from my seat on the blue coloured bed and started to unpack. I unpacked all of my clothing into the big white dresser and I put my bathroom things in the bathroom that was beside the closet. I shut the bathroom door afterwards and got out my diary. I looked at it for a while before shoving under the mattress of the twin bed. I looked around at my decorated room and smiled. I turned around to yet again meet the face of Jack Anderson.

"Okay you have got to stop doing that!" I smiled a bit.

His face was still as serious as ever. My smile disappeared in an instant and I turned around and walked to the mirror beside the window. I took out an elastic and tied my hair up in a ponytail.

"I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." I nodded and followed him to the table inside the kitchen. I sat across from Jack and his mom and just poked my food with my fork.

"Well it isn't poisoned, just eat it!" Jack snapped. I looked up surprised at his comment. I put my fork down and put my hands on my lap.

"Jackel Anderson!" His mother snapped. She gave him a stern look before turning to me with concerned eyes. I just smiled slightly at her.

"Honey are you not hungry?" She asked.

"Oh no, no. I'm just…" I trailed off wanting to be polite. "I'm allergic to chicken…" I looked down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is there anything else you'd like?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I think I'll just go to bed early" I started to get up.

"You do that" Jack chuckled. I looked back at him and shook my head before turning back and walking into my new room. I sat on my bed and looked at a picture of my mom. I let a single tear slip out of my eye. My phone rang.

I picked it up and read the text: Is the oh so tough Kim Crawford crying? You're so weak. – Jack.

I texted back quickly: Crying is a sign of living, you do it to; so I'd shut up. – Kim.

I didn't receive anything back, well that shut him up. I rested my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

**zZz**

"_Kim, he left you for a reason. He never loved you." I looked around the empty forest as I seeked a way out. I turned and turned hoping to find an opening so I could leave and be free again._

"_Your mom is gone now too. And she's not coming back, ever" A voice spoke._

_I hand clamped down on my mouth and covered my eyes._

I opened my eyes and felt a pain in my arm. I looked down to see I fell off of the bed and on top of a vase. The vase had broken and a large piece of glass was in my arm. I slowly got up and ran to the bathroom. I pulled at the glass slowly until it came out. I let a small cry of pain out. I ran my arm under cold water and poured some disinfectant on it after wrapping it up. I put a hoodie on over my tank top to cover the wrapped arm. I walked down to the kitchen slowly and sat at the table.

"Good morning" Mrs. Anderson spoke as she was making something on the stove.

"Morning" I replied and looked around the kitchen.

Jack stumbled into the kitchen and sat beside me; hmm, how weird.

"What are you making?" Jack asked.

"French toast, you want some?" She questioned him. He nodded eagerly. "And do you want some Kim?" She asked me now. I shook my head.

"I can make myself something" I started to stand up.

"Oh, don't be silly! What would you like?" She turned towards me now.

I was still standing and walking over to her. "It's fine, I'll just make some eggs or something" I shrugged and went into the fridge.

"Kim what is that?" Mrs. Anderson spoke. I looked up at her in wonder and she was looking at my arm. I looked down to see my blood all over it.

"Oh, I just cut myself by accident this morning! It's nothing, really!" I went back to looking for the eggs.

"Sure, accidentally" Jack muttered. I slammed the fridge door and looked at him before storming back into my room.

**zZz**

**Jack's POV**

"Jackel Anderson. She hasn't eaten since she's been here! You will make her some eggs and apologize, right now!"

**zZz**

**Kim's POV**

After about five minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Jack" I heard him say.

"Go away" I hid my head under my blankets. I heard the doors open and close again.

"Kim, I'm sorry." I felt the bed move.

"No, you're not" I mumbled into my pillow.

"I made you some eggs" He offered.

"Not hungry" I mumbled again.

"Come on Kim, you have to eat" Felt him shake my back. I lifted my head above the covers a bit. "You know you want it" Jack teased. Tears filled my eyes as the Jack I knew was coming out of his hibernation. I shook my head and hid under the covers again, not wanting him to see my tears. He sighed and left the room again. The door opened once again and the bed moved.

"Kim, are you alright?" Mrs. Anderson's voice spoke. I lifted my head above the covers and nodded. "You aren't cutting yourself are you?" I was shocked.

"No! I must have kicked a vase in the night and I fell of the bed and onto it this morning! I swear, I wouldn't ever do that to myself!" I was freaking out.

"I believe you, no need to get worked up. You just, haven't eaten since you've been here" She looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to watch a movie." I sat up and walked over to a shelf I filled with books and movies. I grabbed Pirates of the Caribbean and put the disc in the player and turned the T.V. on.

Mrs. Anderson nodded and left the room. I sat in silence and laughed at the very humorous parts and my stomach grumbled. I paused the movie and stood up.

I looked out into the hallway and out into the living room where Mrs. Anderson and Jack sat in front of the T.V laughing at the Ellen DeGeneres show. I smiled knowing how much Jack loved Ellen. I walked in slowly and stood there waiting for someone to notice me. Jack looked at me first, and then Mrs. Anderson looked over.

"Do you need something?" She asked nicely. I opened my mouth to talk but no words came out. I shut mouth and opened it again.

"Something to eat?" Mrs. Anderson spoke. I just nodded and smiled weirdly.

"Jack get Kim something to eat will you?" Jack stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen with me following.

"What do you want?" He asked opening up a cupboard.

"I don't know, what do you have?" I looked in the cupboard with him.

"Well we have chocolate chip cookies, and I know you love those" He took them out and set them on the table. He took out three cookies and handed them to me. My fingers slightly brushed his as I took them.

"Thanx"

"Yup" He didn't seem to care. I rolled my eyes as he walked out of the kitchen. I sat down at the table and began to eat. After I finished eating the delicious snack I went back to my room and turned my iPad on. I played checkers with people from all over the world. We couldn't see each other, we just played the game.

"Haha, I beat you sucker!" I yelled in victory. Jack came in my room and sat beside me.

"What'cha doin?" He asked.

"Checkers" I replied easily.

"Well, you know it is like 10:00Pm right?

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?" I asked shutting off my iPad.

"Yes." She responded annoyed and walked out of the room. I looked down and decided to go to bed. I mean time flies when you are having fun.

**zZz**

"Kim, are coming to practice?" Jack asked from downstairs. I came out of my room with my bag in hand, dressed in my exercise clothes.

"Yeah, coming" I called down. I raced down the stairs and out the door with Jack. We walked in silence all the way to the dojo and were greeted by Jerry, Milton and Eddie when we had arrived.

"Hey guys!" I hugged them all.

"Hey so I won't be in town for the next week." Jerry commented. "I'm going to be gone camping with my Dad!"

"Me either, I'm going to Toronto to go to museums with my Dad!" Milton also commented.

"Same here, my Dad and I are going to a multi-cultural food festival." Eddie added.

"Really guys?" I asked kinda mad, since we had plans to hang out.

"She's just mad she doesn't have a Dad to spend time with" Jack commented. I turned towards him.

"Excuse me?" I asked really mad.

"You heard me. Your Dad left, remember?" He smirked.

"I wanted that to be private" I told him.

"What? And I didn't want those pictures and secrets to be private?" He challenged.

"I didn't do it" I tried to keep calm.

"Oh, then who did?" He asked.

"I don't know! I didn't do it, I swear on my life!" I was telling the truth.

"Well, then you must be dead" I let a tear fall.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I challenged. "Cause, I can make that happen" I knew he would never be able to live with the guilt. And he knew I was serious.

"No, Kim I-"

"Save it" I dropped the bow staff I was holding and bolted out of there. I ran right back to the house and inside.

"Kim what happened?" Mrs. Anderson questioned when she saw my wet face.

"Jack wants me dead." And with that I ran up to my room.

"Kim!" She yelled. She ran into the room after me and hugged me. I sobbed into her shoulder and hugged her back.

"He would never want you dead Kim. Ever" She spoke.

Jack ran into the room and his mom turned to him.

"I am so disappointed in you" She sounded really upset.

"Kim, I didn't mean it!" He tried, he failed.

"Sure you didn't" I got up from my embrace and sat on my bed. Mrs. Anderson left the room after giving Jack a look.

"Kim I" He paused. "I'm so sorry" He sat beside on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me" I shrugged him off. I looked up at him and lifted up my diary. "Do you know how much pain you've caused me? And I didn't even do it, I didn't do anything to you. I can understand why you think it was me, but to just drop me like nothing and treat me like shit under your shoe? You're not the Jack Anderson I once knew." I threw the book at him and locked myself in the bathroom.

**No one's POV**

Jack looked at the book for a while as a few tears slipped out of his eyes. He opened the first page and began reading all the way through to the end. By the end he was sobbing, knowing what she wrote in her diary was all true. She wouldn't lie in a book. And he knew that. He tried and tried for days to get her to come out of that bathroom. After four days, he knew she needed to eat something.

**zZz**

**Kim's POV**

I finally opened the door and walked downstairs. They both sat on the couch. I looked at Jack for a split second before dashing back up the stairs. I knew he was right behind me. I was getting dizzy, I started swaying and stopped running. I leaned on a wall for support but I just sank to the ground anyways.

**zZz**

I woke up in my bed in the Anderson residence. Mrs. Anderson was sitting at the end of my bed. I sat up slowly and she turned around.

"Good, you're awake, here, you need to eat" She handed me a plate of French toast. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanx" I took a bite and Jack appeared in the doorway. Mrs. Anderson left the room slowly knowing we had to talk.

"Kim, I believe you. And I'm so sorry" He sat beside me and took my hand in his.

"For what not believing me, bullying me or our fight in the dojo?" I remarked.

"All of it, everything. Can you ever forgive me?" He gave my hand a squeeze.

"I don't know." I looked away and out of the window. I spotted something moving in the trees.

"What is that?" I asked putting my plate on the nightstand and letting go of Jack's hand. I stood up and walked over to the window. He came beside me and looked around.

"I don't see anything." I pointed suddenly at a certain area.

"There!" I pointed towards a short tree outside. I ran down the stairs and outside. I walked up to the tree and found a person.

"Kelly?" I asked. She smirked.

"You finally notice." She hopped down from the tree and stood in front of me.

I backed away slowly as she walked forward, towards me.

"I'm the one who ruined your relationship with Jack, I'm the one who took those photos from you, Kim. I'm the one who eavesdropped and got those secrets!" She confessed.

"Why?" I asked still backing up.

"You had everything, including Jack. I wanted him so badly, and I was going to do anything to get him." I was backed up against the house now.

"Kim!" Jack called out.

"Jack!" I yelled as he came over. "She did it, she posted the photos and told your secrets!" I pointed to her. He looked at her and gave her a look.

SLAP! I grabbed my cheek and turned to Kelly, who had slapped me and it was an all-out cat fight now. Jack pulled me away and told Kelly to leave. She left immediately, being covered in injuries and all.

Jack pulled me inside and into my room.

"What I did to you was horrible… I'm so sorry" He looked down.

"Yes it was" I agreed. We stood there in silence for a while.

"This is where you forgive me…" Jack pushed on.

I laughed. "You are forgiven." I gave him and hug and kissed him on the cheek.

**zZz**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jack and Mrs. Anderson yelled.

It was once again June 21st and I was happy again.

I hugged them both and blew out the candles on the cake they had held up in front of me.

"You mister, better not ditch me again." I pointed to Jack.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Did you not know? The day you jumped to conclusions and hated me started on my birthday." I explained.

"Oh. My. God. That was your birthday? I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He hugged me again.

"Yeah, it was. And what a great birthday that was." I joked. I turned to Mrs. Anderson, as she had tapped my shoulder. She handed me a small box. I opened it and saw a box of Goldfish.

"You, my friend, are so awesome!" I hugged her. We were really silly, but I really love Goldfish…

"Jack bought you a gift all by himself, so I don't know what it is." Mrs. Anderson explained. I nodded and turned to Jack who had a huge box sitting on the floor in front of him. I looked at him in an 'am I being punked?' kind of way. He laughed.

"Just open it, you'll love it, I promise." I smiled and bent down to the box. I lifted the lid and saw two brown eyes looking at me. Jack had bought me a German Shepard puppy. I smiled up at Jack with tears in my eyes as I picked up the puppy.

"Are you serious?" I asked petting it's head.

"Yep, it's a boy. You get to name him" He kneeled down beside me and pet the puppy. I looked at Jack.

"I'm going to name him… Rocco." He looked back at me and our faces were inches apart. My eyes drifted to his lips then back at his eyes.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" Mrs. Anderson chanted. I laughed at her then closed the space between us. He kissed back immediately and out his hands on my neck and head as my hands went into his hair and on his back.

"Okay, that's enough you too." Mrs. Anderson pushed our shoulders away from each other's. I laughed and looked up at her. I was only here for two more months.

I looked down to Rocco. He started licking my hands. I pet him and cuddled him as he snuggled into me.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you Mrs. Anderson"

"Kim! The name is Lou! You know that!" I laughed. "Now, my turn" She reached down to Rocco and picked him up. He started whining and reaching our towards me.

"Awe!" I cooed. She gave him back and just pet him as I held him.

"I love you guys!" We all group hugged around each other.

**zZz**

I am now living at my house again and I'm in a relationship with Jack, I go to stay the night at their place every weekend, because they are awesome and Rocco is bigger and older. He always has to protect me. He is always in front of me when I answer the door.

Whenever I opened the door to Jack Rocco would jump right on Jack and Jack would have to carry him inside.

PLEASE DON'T SKIP! NEXT CHAPTER INFO!

**Okay, so that's it for this one! I have many other chapters planned for this, and I will be working on one of them tomorrow. So I might as well tell you what it's about.**

**Kim was reviewed by some singers that own a radio company, no one has ever heard her sing, so the company uses that to their advantage and play a recording of her singing one of her many written songs. They don't let anyone know who she is and start up a contest. They give out some details about the singer and guesses will be made and put into a voting box, when someone guesses her identity right; her identity will be revealed. Will people still like her song after they find out it was Kim's? Who guessed right? I'll b posting soon!**


	20. In My Arms

**I would like to thank a certain reviewer, whom I just couldn't let slip by. She was a Guest; Maddy. She was so sweet in her reviews and she made me smile and laugh as I read her reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

Kim's POV

I love to sing. It is my passion, Nobody has ever heard me sing before which confuses me. I guess I never really had the need to sing in front of my parents or friends, I mean we don't really listen to music which makes me want to sing. It's not like I'm going to just burst into a musical without music! That would just be stupid! … I'd need the music for it! (I thought I would add some humor)

I'm alone when I sing, my parents are never home when I sing, and I'm just always alone when the beautiful sound comes out of me. I do somewhat play piano and write songs, but if any of my friends found my song book, I wouldn't be the kind of person who'd be ashamed of it and hide it, I'd show my true colours.

"Kim!" I looked away from the computer.

"Yeah?" I called back, my mother had called me.

"Telephone is for you!" I sighed and got off of my comfy computer chair and headed down the hall to the living room. I walked over to where my mom was holding the phone up for me. I took it in one hand and grabbed the cord in the other, sitting down on the nice white chaise.

"Hello?" I spoke into the device.

"Hey, Kim. It's Jack" I smiled. I was about to reply when I noticed my mom still standing there. I mouthed to her; what? She mouthed back. Who is it? I shook my head and chuckled a bit. Jack; I mouthed. She smirked at me and drew an invisible heart with her fingers.

"MOM!" I yelled and laughed a bit. She sat down in front of me as if wanting to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, uh; Jack? Give me sec, I'm getting a cordless" I set the phone down and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless off of the hook. I pressed 'talk' and put it up to me ear.

"K, got it" I walked past my mom and down the hallway to her office. You see she works from home, she never felt the need to leave the house and she got a job that allows her to work from home.

I sat down on the computer chair and sat back.

"Sorry, my mom was bugging me" I spoke.

"It's cool. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at the mall with Jerry and I?" I heard his voice say.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"Half-hour?" I smiled.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the mall in a half-hour!" I yelled.

"Kay!" I love her… so funny!

"See you then"

"K, see ya. Bye!" I hung up the phone and went to put it back on the hook. When I came out of the kitchen my mom was smirking once again. I picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at her.

"Shut up!" I smiled.

I grabbed my winter coat and other winter accessories.

**zZz**

I walked up behind Jack and Jerry and poked Jerry on his left shoulder before walking to his right. He looked behind him and then back.

"AHH!" He shrieked basically jumping on Jack. I was standing right in front of him when he had turned back. I laughed along with Jack.

When I calmed down I cleared my throat letting a small giggle escape my mouth.

"Okay, I'm done…. BAHAHAHAHA!" I crouched over as my stomach hurt to laugh.

I slowly followed the boys into the dojo and sat down on the bench.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as we just sat in silence.

"We could…" I looked around. "Look around the mall? The owner put in some new stores that I haven't seen yet." I suggested.

They nodded and we exited the dojo and searched for a store to look in. Jerry pointed at a store called 'Jones' before running into it. Jack and I turned our heads to look at each other and shrugged before running in after him.

The store seemed to be a place for snacks. Almost like a gas station, but… without the gas…

I looked at all of the chips and candy sitting on shelves. I went back to the fridges and looked at all of the pop and milkshakes freezing. I stopped once I got to a little set up table. I read the sign hanging from the table.

'Free hot chocolate' I smiled and made myself, Jerry and Jack some hot chocolate. I walked back to the front where Jerry and Jack were buying some stuff. I handed them the hot drink and faced the cashier.

"This is free, right?" I reassured, while letting the guys know. He nodded numbly. I just smiled a bit in thanks and we walked out of the shop.

"What did you guys get?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well I got a chocolate bar!" Jerry unwrapped the aero bar and took a huge bite.

"I got a keychain" Jack explained as he held up a piece of plastic that read 'Karate Kid' I smiled and he put it in his pocket.

Jack's phone buzzed and he took his glove off and opened up the text he received. We had stopped walking as he couldn't read and walk at the same time.

"My mom says I have to come home in ten minutes" Jack notified.

"Okay man, we can hang out some other time" Jerry smiled.

"I should go to meet up with her now then, bye guys" He gave Jerry a pat on the back and gave me a quick but warm hug before walking off.

"I should get going too, you need a ride?" Jerry asked.

"No, I'm good. I can walk" He nodded and walked away. I started walking towards the mall exit and stopped when I saw the sign 'Pizzazz Pets!' I laughed at the name and walked into the store.

I ventured through the animal accessories and back to where the actual pets were kept. I went through the aquatic area and into where the caged pets were. I stopped when I was walking into the dog section. A puppy was in an open caged observatory area. I walked up to see the puppy was a girl and very frightened.

I squatted down in front of the area and put my finger through on of the fence links. It was a cute little husky pup with fierce blue eyes a grey and white husky actually. She slowly crawled over and sniffed my finger a long time. After I thought she was used to me I reached my hands in and gently picked her up and brought her into my embrace. I pet her face and sat against a nearby wall with her in my arms.

I heard a ferret run around its cage making loud noises. The pup spooked and whined, shaking in my arms. I rocked her and started humming.

She started to calm down and I began to sing quietly. I was singing one of my own songs, called 'Perfect'. (Hedley's song, I thought it would seem nice) She soon closed her eyes and I heard clapping behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around.

"What a wonderful voice you have…?" A woman in a red furry coat spoke.

"Kim" I slowly put the puppy back in her area and stood up to face the woman.

"My name is Angelica." This woman had nice long blonde hair and beautiful aqua eyes.

"Hi" I was quite nervous.

"You have a wonderful talent, are you a singer?" She questioned.

"You mean like a famous singer? No. But I would love to be recognised.

"I can make that happen. I own a radio company just a few blocks away, would you like to see it?" She asked.

I know you aren't supposed to go anywhere with strangers like this, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I nodded excitedly and followed her down to the station.

**zZz**

"So I was thinking, do you write your own songs?" I nodded.

"Great, do you want to make an album?" I nodded again.

"Well then, shall we get started?" I screamed this time.

"YES!" She laughed at my giddiness.

**zZz**

**One week later…**

**Nobody's POV**

After a week of recording Kim's music and editing, the radio company played her songs to the world. Her identity was never given, so nobody knew who the incredible singer was. The radio company was holding a contest; people will guess someone they think the artist is and enter it into a box. Once someone has stated the right name Kim will announce her name to the world on the live radio and who guessed it.

Kim's POV

"Hey Kim!" My heart started racing as Grace ran up to me.

"Hey" I smiled.

"I think I know who this mysterious singer is!" I smiled at her waiting for her response.

"It's Katie Woods!" My smiled faded a bit; her own friend didn't know her voice. She ran around and started telling people who she thought it was.

"Hey Kim, are you coming to the dojo with us?" Milton asked. I nodded and jogged to catch up with the rest of the guys.

Once we arrived everyone took off their coats and boots and sat down on the mats, not wanting to work out at all.

"So who do you think it is?" Eddie asked. "The singer I mean" He clarified.

"I don't know, maybe Lizzie?" Milton suggested. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think it's Aria" Eddie guessed.

"Maybe it's Meghan?" Jerry took out his phone and showed us a picture.

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she can sing. Have you heard her sing before?" Jack asked.

Jerry just shook his head and looked to the floor. I smirked and turned to Jack.

"I think it's BB" I rolled my eyes at the name. BB is a red head with a self centered mind.

"No." Everyone's heads turned towards me now.

"Well, who do you think it is?" Milton asked.

I just shrugged because I knew I wouldn't be able to lie at all. Everyone looked at me weirdly before going into the locker rooms to change. I headed into the girl's locker room and set down my bad.

'BRING!' I picked up my phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I spoke.

I heard my mom's voice through my cell. "I need you to come home now, I have a surprise for you!" I smiled.

"Alright" I wasn't in the mood to work out today. I picked up my bag and headed out. Jack was already changed and warming up.

"Where are you going?" He asked in curiosity.

"My mom called. I have to go home now; she said something about a surprise for me?" I was confused at the end. "Tell Rudy for me?"

"Sure" I gave him a quick hug and waved as I left the building.

**zZz**

I opened the front door and walked in slowly; I just thought I should be cautious…it's my mom we're talking about here.

"Honey I'm in your room!" I heard her yell. I turned to my left and walked down the long hallway and into my room.

"I got you a present, and it will be your responsibility to take care of it." I nodded slowly. She lifted up a cardboard box off of the floor revealing a puppy. I looked at it closer and saw it was the husky puppy from the mall. I smiled and crouched down in front of her.

"What are you going to name her?" I looked up at my mom then back down to the pup.

"Saphira" It sounded like sapphire but I gave it a twist. To go with her eyes. (It's pronounced: Saf- ear- a. Or if you have seen the movie Eragon, it's the name of the dragon)

My mom smiled at me and Saphira crawled onto my lap and cuddled her head into my stomach. I smiled and pet her lightly. My mom showed me where her things were and how I should take care of her and other things like walking schedules.

**zZz**

**No one's POV**

All of the students at Seaford high were in the halls of the school when the radio had turned on into their P.A system.

"Nobody had guessed right so far for the singer of Perfect. We will need to give out some clues then?" Even though the speakers of the radio could not see or hear anyone else, they paused for a moment while all of the kids exchanged looks and nodded. "Alrighty then. This girl goes to Seaford High, has blonde hair, brown eyes and a nice smile. She spends her extra time with her family, friends, and practicing for sports. Get those guesses in!" The P.A turned off.

Kim's POV

I was getting nervous for some reason. I looked around and saw people discussing it before the second bell rang. I heard many names, but none were mine. I sighed and looked at my friends who were discussing it as well at the back of the classroom. I scanned the group and stopped at Jerry, whom was looking right back at me when my eyes reached his figure. I looked away quickly and down at my paper.

**zZz**

After school I met up with the radio company again and we talked about the plans.

"There will be a change of plans. Nothing bad, just the way we reveal your identity." I nodded slowly.

"And how is that?" I asked. They smiled at me.

"We will host a concert at your school, since it is the only place who has heard you on our radio, and you will sing and reveal yourself after many others have gone up to sing. We won't let the crowd know it's you before you start singing, your voice will reveal it when you play your song perfect" I nodded and smiled at the idea.

"Good idea" I got up and shook their hands and walked to the dojo.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked in and hung up my coat.

"Where were you?" Jerry questioned.

"Me? I was at home" I wasn't lying at all we met at my house, where I knew my mom wasn't.

"Why?" Jack asked now.

"I met up with my friend, Angelica" I explained. They looked at me weird. "Girl problems!" It was no lie; she ended up taking a tampon with her… awkward…

They nodded grossed out and turned back to their exercises. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I put my cell to my ear.

"I need you to come home early, Saphira wants you!" I laughed and responded.

"Okay, on my way" I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the guys who were already eying me.

"I have to go home" I grabbed my coat and bag and walked out of the doors.

**zZz**

I got inside quick since it was really cold outside and hung my coat up, took my boots off and everything else off as well. As I was about to walk over to my mom and Saphira, the doorbell rang. I tilted my head to the side and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Jack" I smiled at him. He seemed kind of mad.

"Why are you keeping secrets?" He asked taking a step closer.

"I'm not." I stated and I wasn't lying really. I've told him the truth… kind of. Still it counts.

"Then why did you have to come home? Tell me that and I'll leave you alone." He crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"I had to come home to my puppy, she was missing me" I stated.

"You don't have a puppy. You know what Kim; you can talk to me when you tell me the truth." He started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. I called out to Saphira.

"Saphira!" I walked to my room as Jack got out of his winter clothes. I came back and he tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

Was confused, she usually came running for me when I called her. I looked around the kitchen and went into the dining room, to the basement and then sat down on the couch.

Jack sat down beside me and crossed his arms. I looked at him with the slightest sign of tears coming to my eyes. I looked down and saw the eyes. The bright sapphire blue eyes of Saphira. I got up and crouched down in front of the couch that was across the room. I stuck my hand under it and pet Saphira.

"It's okay." I soothed trying to bring her out. Her eyes moved to Jack and then back to me. Realization hit me, she is scared of new people; just like at the mall.

"He isn't gonna hurt you" I slowly pulled her out of her spot and picked her up. I stood up and turned to Jack slowly. He was still looking around and casually at his watch a couple of times.

"Ahem" He looked up and his eyes softened and his muscles relaxed as he stood up from his spot and walked over to me. A little _too_ quickly. Saphira growled and barked and he slowed down.

He pet her slowly and gained some trust. I put her down and walked over to the couch he was seated on moments before.

"Kim, I'm sorry." I smirked.

"Damn right you are. I wasn't lying; I really did have to come home to take care of her." I smacked his arm.

"So?" I sighed at his question.

I gave him a quick hug as he stood up in victory, punching a fist into the air. I smiled and leaned back on the couch so that I was lying down.

"Kim, who is this?" I sat up and looked at the picture he was pointing to.

"That is my dad, he died when I was two, so I didn't really know him… and don't say sorry." I laughed.

"Okay then, who is this?" I stood up this time.

"That's my mom" My mind stopped for a second. Where was she?

"Mom!" I called out. No answer.

"MOM?" I yelled louder. Nothing.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I searched the house. Jack tagged along as all that was left to check was her room. I knocked on the door lightly and pushed it open. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand in shock. Tears started falling down my face.

"JACK!" I backed up against the nearest wall and slid to the ground. He ran in and looked at the bed. He turned to me and crouched down beside me, hugging me tightly as I sobbed. My mom was lying on the bed with a knife wound on her neck, eyes open and not moving.

**zZz**

**Three days later.**

My aunt had moved in with me and we were living life as normal, but I had written a new song, about my mom. I called it In My Arms (By PLUMB) It was about how she had treated me and what I thought her perspective was. My name was finally guessed and the concert was scheduled for Friday. (Let's say it was Wednesday.) I sighed and called the radio station.

"Hey, can I change the song that I sing?"

"What why?" They spoke.

"I have a new one, a better one. And it's dedicated to my mom who died three days ago…"

"Sure, do you want the song to be a surprise to the audience?"

"Yeah, please?"

"Alright, well I better get the plans done. Bye!"

"Bye" I hung up and sighed.

**zZz**

**Friday, before the concert**

"So who did you guys guess?" I asked trying to settle my nerves.

"I guessed Sarah Willows" Milton sighed.

"I guessed Tamara Turcott" Eddie spoke next.

"I didn't guess" Jack admitted. My heart sank a bit. I thought if anyone it would be him.

I turned to Jerry. "I guessed Rebecca Laurence." I frowned.

"I have to go, save me a seat in the front?" I asked. They all nodded and went into the cafeteria that had the stage in the front of the eating room. I went backstage and waited for everyone to finish their singing until it was my turn. The curtains closed and I stood behind them. I had changed into a beautiful long flowing Teal dress, it was my favourite colour. I kept my hair down and put on some fake but large sparkles under my right eyes so it leads down my face. (Like Katniss' dress except teal and had her makeup look and those sparkles on her shoulder and face.) They were going to keep the curtains closed while I sing and then open them after I finish.

The piano started to play and I began to sing.

(You can skip this if you wish)

**"In My Arms"**

Your baby blues  
>So full of wonder<br>Your curly cues  
>Your contagious smile<br>And as I watch  
>You start to grow up<br>All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage in  
>Storms will race in<br>But you will be safe in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>Waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms<p>

Story books are full of fairy tales  
>Of kings and queens and the bluest skies<br>My heart is torn just in knowing  
>You'll someday see the truth from lies<p>

Knowing clouds will rage in  
>Storms will race in<br>But you will be safe in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>Waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms<p>

Castles they might crumble  
>Dreams may not come true<br>But you are never all alone  
>Because I will always<br>Always love you

Clouds will rage in  
>Storms will race in<br>But you will be safe in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>Waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms<p>

I heard the last bit of piano play and then cheers erupt from behind the curtains. I smiled.

I lifted the microphone to my mouth again.

"This song is dedicated to my mom who passed away."

The curtains opened and it was completely silent.

"I'm Kim Crawford and the one who guesses who I am is," I picked up the envelope left on the side table on the side of the stage. I walked back to the middle of the stage and opened it. I looked back up. "Jerry Caesar Martinez"

The Wasabi Warriors were the first to stand up and applaud and shortly after everyone else cheered as well. I smiled and lifted my arms up and spun around. I walked off stage and sat down on a nearby chair.

"KIM!" I looked up at the guys who were running full speed at me. I smiled and stood up opening my arms for them to hug me. All but Jack swooped in and hugged me. I was confused but I didn't take it out on the guys, I hugged them all back quickly. As we all parted I smacked Jerry.

"You! How did you know?" I laughed.

"What other blonde do we know that plays sports, has a nice smile and has brown eyes?" I smiled and hugged him individually.

I pulled away and looked at Jack. He smiled at me, but also looked sad. He came in and hugged me tighter and longer than the others.

"How did I not know?" He mumbled. I laughed.

"Yea, now that I think about it… out of every one of you… Jerry had guessed me?" Jack laughed.

"Kimmy!" He hugged me tighter.

"Can't breathe!" I laughed.

Jack pulled away and stared at me for about two seconds before leaning in and kissing me full out on the lips.

"WHOO!" Jerry yelled.

"OOH!" Eddie laughed.

"AWE!" Milton wiped away a tear.


	21. Abandoned

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okay for the fans of my other story, Sincerely, K. That story is finished and I am not great at sequels, so I will most likely not be doing one, unless I get enough people to vote for it on a poll I made. And in this story I have many chapters on buying a dog, and I know it might annoy you, but it is crucial for this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. (I haven't done that yet…)**

Kim's POV

"Okay Kim, we need to go into town for some errands." I looked at her confused.

"What kind of errands?" I crossed my arms. We went out yesterday for 'errands' and all we bought was some pens.

"Well, things like the bank, some more groceries and we need to get another fire hydrant." I laughed a bit. My Dad had accidentally left the stove on and my little brother has put the newspaper on it and it caught fire so we had to use the fire hydrant until it was empty…

"Okay, which car?" I asked looking at the keys we had.

"Tiguan is fine" I smiled and picked up the keys for the nice Volkswagen and went outside, unlocked the car and hopped in. My mom hopped in the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition, bringing the car to life.

**zZz**

**In the store.**

We were at the cash with a $400.00 dollars' worth of groceries and we had the other things we needed. We paid and walked out of the store and back to the car and loaded the groceries up. I hopped back in the passenger's seat and sat in silence as we drove away from the store and to the bank.

"I'll be right back okay?" I nodded at my mom who then shut her car door and walked into the bank. I pulled out my iPod and played Bless Myself by Lucy Hale. It got to the point where I couldn't help but sign along. The song played about six times before I paused it and looked at the bank doors. My mom was taking such a long time! I waited another couple of minutes before my mom walked out looking around a bit before getting in the car.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"I had to wait for all of the bills to come out" She chuckled.

"Well, how much money did you get?" I was surprised but I laughed at her humour.

"About 20 million dollars; we need it for renovations on the house. I nodded taking her lie into my mind.

**zZz**

**The next day.**

"Kim we need to go to church" I sighed as I fixed my dress' position on my body. Let's just say, I'm not a dress person.

"Okay, I'm coming" I walked down the stairs and my mom gave me a weird look. She had tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful honey." She came and gave me a huge hug.

"What aren't you telling me?" I pulled away and gave her a look.

"Nothing, you just never know when it's the last time you'll see someone." A tear fell down her face.

"And what triggered these thoughts?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, my friend died this morning." I gave her a quick hug.

**zZz**

**Ending church.**

Everyone was exiting the church and I got lost in the crowd. My mom had gone ahead of the crowd and outside of the big holy building. I sat and waited for everyone to clear out before I got up and left the building. I opened the church doors and looked to where my mom had parked the car. I looked around more carefully as I didn't see the car. I wasn't panicked at all really, just curious.

Where did she go? After more searching I shrugged and began my long walk home.

Eventually I ended up taking of my short heels and walking barefoot.

I walked for about fifteen minutes before I reached my house. The car was there, but it was the only vehicle there. I tilted my head to the side and walked up to the front door to find it locked. I found the hidden key and putting it in the lock. I put the key back and opened the door.

I fell to my knees. The furniture was gone, the cars were all gone but one, my furniture was the only furniture left in the house. All of the food was left here, the $20,000,000 was left on the counter and a note was with it. I walked up to the note and picked it up.

Kim,

I know you must be confused and scared. For your protection; we left you a guard dog, just in case the people looking for us found you. **(Picture will most likely be on my profile… that is if I can figure out how to put a picture on it…)**These men are looking for you and the rest of the family, since we have something they want; the rare painting of a place called Queensland in Australia. **(I think that is where mining happens in Australia…) **In the painting, it shows the gold and what the minors seek is the hidden map to the hidden gold mines hidden behind the actual painting. We have taken the painting but the map is hidden in the house. Find it if you wish, but please understand this is for your protection.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

I looked up from the piece of paper and wiped the tears from my eyes. I began looking around the house for the map. I didn't understand how they would hide the painting if the house was practically empty. That is until I stumped upon a single painting in my bedroom. It was of the Seaford Park. I paced over and took it down from the wall. I opened the back of the frame, and there was the longed map. I put it in my pocket, not bothering to look at it. I sighed and sat on my bed.

**zZz**

**No one's POV**

Kim didn't tell anyone about her parent leaving. She didn't ever have any friends over since the lack of furniture; they would be on her tail forever. She still went to school; she had mastered her parents' signatures and was very cautious of being close to anyone since then. I wonder what will happen when Jack Anderson moves to the house next door.

**zZz**

**Kim's POV**

It was March 5th also my birthday (Let's just say that, I know her birthday is August 5th) and it was 4:15Pm. I heard big trucks' engines running and loud yelling and banging. I walked over to my bedroom window on the main floor and looked at the new neighbors unloading the truck and bringing their items into their new home. One boy had caught my eye though; he was a boy looking to be my age, with shaggy brown hair and a good build. I turned away from his gaze and walked to the front door.

"Maya, you have to stay" I pet the husky's soft head.

I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. I walked outside and locked the door behind me before turning around and walking away. I walked to the nearby park and sat on a bench. I didn't like to be home, it's like a reminder that my parents abandoned me at a church. I crossed my legs and sat back, looking at the kids playing around as their parents watched.

"Let's hope your parents don't ditch you too" I mumbled.

"Are you my new neighbor?" I turned around startled with my hands in fists as I was ready to strike. I put them down once I saw the boy.

"I think so." I replied not wanting to talk.

"I'm Jack Anderson, and you are?" He stuck his hand out.

I just stared at his hand. "I'm…Kim. Kim Crawford" I shook his hand slowly. And he sat down beside me.

"So, where do you go to school?" I sighed knowing I had to talk to him.

"Okay then." I sat up straight and turned towards him. "I go to Seaford High, I like Karate, I skateboard, I spend most of my time alone, I really like Tim Horton's, and I like your hair." I stood up and walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I heard him stand up and walk behind me.

I turned towards him, guilty of bursting out on him. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just in a crabby mood." I smiled slightly at him.

"We all have those days" He smiled at me.

"Walk you home?" I smiled at him and we began walking.

**zZz**

**Next Day at School.**

I walked into the school and past all of the boys who tried to hit on me as usual. I was always in a serious mood when I was at school. I am always quiet and I always listen to the things around me. I walked up to my locker and opened it up waiting for Shelby to come and give her comments of the morning.

"Kim?" I looked to my right. Jack of course.

"Kimberly" I turned towards Shelby.

"Aren't you upset?" My face was blank of emotion.

"Haven't you seen the photos?" I just stood there staring at her.

"You and your ugly body, your ugly clothes, ugly everything" I yawned.

"I bet your parents want to get rid of you" At this my eyes went wide and tears came to my eyes.

"Have a nice life, just wait until you get dumped by your family!" She laughed walking away. I turned back to my locker and pulled out a picture of my family. I stared at it for a while.

"Kim?" My head shot up and I looked at Jack. "Are you okay?" I nodded and walked to my first class.

**zZz**

**After School.**

I walked up my driveway, unlocked the front door and went inside. Maya came running up to me and licked my arms as I pet her.

"I love you Maya" I gave her a big hug and went to my room. I went online and ordered some furniture and a T.V. I knew I would need some furniture soon if I ever wanted to have friends over.

I put away my Apple laptop and looked up some more video I used to survive on my own on YouTube.

'How to hook up a T.V. was the next video I viewed. I still have plenty of money from what my mom left me.

zZz

After a couple of weeks the furniture came in and I became closer to Jack than I imagined I would ever let anyone. I had set everything in the house up so it was okay to have a friend inside. I called Jack on the house phone I set up and invited him over, which he gladly accepted.

'Ding dong!' I smiled and walked to the door with Maya right on my heels. As I opened the door Maya stood in front of me and growled. I pet her head and held her back.

"It's okay Maya, he's a friend" Maya relaxed after I said friend. I think she knows what it means.

"This is Jack" I crouched down beside her and pet her head. I grabbed Jack hand and pulled it down to her head. She sniffed it for a minute before rubbing her head against his hand. He smiled and pets her. I got up and shut the door behind him.

"So wanna watch a horror movie?" Jack asked holding up a movie. I looked at it for a second.

"The Human Centipede; Sure" I took the disk from him and inserted it into the player.

I grabbed the remote and sat on the couch beside Jack. I was still very cautious about getting too close to people, and I was scared I was going to get abandoned again. Jack scooted closer every few minutes until his side was right up against mine. I turned to him and rested my head on his shoulder slowly. He put his arm around my shoulder and I relaxed a bit.

The movie had ended and we just sat there.

"So, where are your parents?" He asked pulling away and looking at me.

"Um, I don't know" I answered honestly.

"Oh" He spoke. "In town?" I blinked back a couple of tears and stood up.

"Yeah, I think so." I wiped my bangs to the side and stood there awkwardly.

He stood up after the awkward silence. "I guess I should go." He walked to the door and I followed behind.

"Bye" He unexpectedly gave me a hug which after a while I slowly hugged back. He smiled at me and opened the door. He turned around and took a step but stopped. He turned back to me nervously and kissed my cheek quickly before walking down the steps and next door.

I shut the door and slid down the back holding my cheek. I have never gotten so close to a boy before and I was scared he was going to end up being like all of the other boys on this planet; a jerk. I was scared. I ran to my room and looked out the window. I saw Jack through a window in his house. I think he was in his room. He turned his head towards me and looked at me. I just stared at him deep in thought.

Could Jack be different? He sure acted different, he wasn't as straight forward as other guys; he was shy, he was nice, he was Jack Anderson. I shut my bedroom curtains.

Should I tell him my secret? Would it ruin everything?

I'll decide tomorrow, cause right now… I think I just peed. I looked down. Whoops!

zZz

**The Next Day.**

I made my decision. I am telling him. I have to at some point right? Yea… no.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Hey Jack, I have something to tell you; Hell no." I shook my head.

"Jack If I tell you a secret will you promise it won't change anything? Yeah, that's okay." I splashed some water on my face. I looked back at the mirror.

"Whoa… I look like a freaking zombie" That's right I talk to myself. I washed my face and got ready to head over to Jack's house. I brushed my hair and teeth, washed my face and put on some casual clothes. I smiled at myself in the mirror and looked at my teeth, good, nice and white!

I sighed and walked out the door and to the Anderson's front door.

'Knock, knock' I pulled my hand away from the door and waited. A man in his 40's opened the door.

"Hello" He smiled at me.

"Um, hi. I'm Kim" Before I could ask for Jack he pulled my in the house and called for Jack.

"Jack your girlfriend is here!" I smiled awkwardly. Jack came running down the hall and gave me a hug.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He punched his dad's arm. His dad smiled sadly, and I knew that look, it was the look my mom gave me when she was indirectly telling me goodbye, when she hugged me, when she told me that you never know when it's going to be the last time you see somebody. I teared up a bit as I looked at Jack's dad.

"To the mall!" Jack yelled as he opened the door for me. We walked to the mall and sat around in the dojo.

"Spar with me?" Jack asked as he stood up. I nodded and we sparred.

I kicked over his head as he ducked and swept his feet and I jumped. He through a few punches and I blocked. For the slightest second I looked behind him and out of the window. I could see the top of the church, where I was abandoned. I stopped what I was doing and didn't pay attention.

"Kim? Are you okay?" I snapped back into reality to realize that I was on the ground with Jack hovering over me.

"Never abandon me?" My eyes were filling with tears. "Please don't be like the other guys and dump me here once you see something wrong with me" I begged holding onto his arm.

"I would never do that Kim" He pulled me into a hug. "Why would you think such a thing?" My mind flashed back to his dad's face earlier. My eyes widened.

"How long did you say you were going to be here?" I asked.

"For about four hours" It's been three hours, they're probably already gone.

"No" I shot up and pulled him by the wrist, running to his house. I stopped once I saw the cars gone. I fell to my knees.

"Kim, what's wrong?" I held my head in my hands.

"Not again!" I yelled as tears fell down my face. "They're gone!"

"Kim, calm down, they're probably just in town." Jack rubbed my back.

"You don't get it! It happened to me. My mom gave me the same look as your dad did before she left! And now your family is gone too!" Jack's eyes showed me he was confused.

"My own family; they abandoned me. My mom abandoned me at church; of any place in this town she had to choose a church! I got home and everyone and everything was gone. They left me loads of money and food, but nothing else." Jack's eyes widened as he headed for the front door. I got up and ran after him.

"Jack no!" He opened the door and everything was gone. He went through the house and then we went into the kitchen.

"When were you abandoned?" He asked seriously.

"Two years ago" I sighed.

"You've been living alone?" I nodded and wiped a tear from my face. Jack picked up the note that was left on the counter.

Jack,

I know you must be confused and scared. For your protection; we left you a guard dog, just in case. Kim's parents did the same thing to her two years ago; we were good friends for her parents. Please keep her safe? She has something some minors want, a map to gold mines. Please understand that we left for your protection.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

He looked up from the note and some tears fell from his eyes.

"I should've known!" I hugged him tightly.

"Don't even go there" Jack spoke warningly.

"What kind of dog did you get?" I asked. He shrugged and whistled. A large Siberian husky trotted in.

"Hey…" He thought for a moment. "Charlie" I smiled at the pair.

"I guess I should go, I bet you want some time alone" I backed away.

"Kim, how did you do it?" I stopped in my tracks.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get through these two years?" He looked at me.

"Well, it wasn't fun really. I didn't let anyone get close to me, relationship wise. I tried so hard not to create any affection for you, but I just couldn't help it. You broke me Jack." He smiled slightly.

"Kim?" I looked up at him. He had come closer.

"Jack" I mocked.

"I think I'm in love with you" My eyes widened slightly. "I can't pretend anymore Kim"

"Jack…" I was getting nervous. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back immediately and my hands went into his hair and his hands went on my neck and back. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Well, I should go home now" I said looking at the time on my phone.

He snook a peak at the time and his eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late, time flies" He chuckled.

"Night" I walked out of the door and into my house. When I shut the door and turned around the house was a mess.

"MAYA!" I called out. She came running. I think I yelled too loud because strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly.

"Get Jack!" I yelled to Maya. She barked and ran out the dog door. I struggled as they gagged my mouth and tied my wrists together behind me, and tied my ankles together. They put me on my bed and left the room. I rolled my eyes and tucked my legs closer to my body and slid my arms overtop so my hands were in front of me now instead of behind. I ran to my dresser and grabbed the map and looked around for someplace to hide it. I looked out the window and into Jack's bedroom window, where I saw Maya jumping on Jack. I quickly hopped over to my bed and grabbed an elastic. I struggled, but I managed to put my hair up into a ponytail and I folded the map until it was tiny and stuck it underneath the elastic. My door busted open and the two men cut the rope around my ankles and brought me to the living room. They pushed my face and stomach against a wall.

"Where is it?" The first brunet yelled.

"I will never tell you" I spat back.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jack yelled.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" One man challenged. The two huskies ran in and growled. The one man was paying attention to Jack but still holding a knife firmly in his hands to my back. I reached my arms down and switched them to my back again and swiftly lifter them up really fast against the knife, ripping the ropes from my wrists. I turned around and kicked the man in the tiny spot he has and everyone started to fight all out. One down two to go!

The second man pinned me to the ground surprisingly and held a knife to my throat.

"Any last words?" He asked smirking.

"Yes, actually. One, you friend has a really small ball sack, two Jack is an amazing kisser and three," I kicked him in the arse. "You have a really small ball sack!" I smirked and got up. Jack had taken the other man out while the other two were holding themselves in pain.

**zZz**

**A Week Later.**

The miners went to jail and Jack and I were dating. We weren't sure if our parents were ever going to come home, but we sure as hell missed them.

"So what did you learn, Kimberly?" Jack joked.

"By not letting people into your life, you aren't going to enjoy life." I mumbled.

"Um, no…" Jack laughed.

"That those guys have small ball sacks?" I asked.

"No." I laughed.

"That you are a good kisser?" I blushed.

"Yes, but no." I laughed.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help?" I asked.

"You know what. Sure" Jack laughed and hugged me.

Jack was getting used to the fact that our parents may never get back, but he was still pretty happy and there is only one reason for that… ME!

Just kidding… okay this is BS, it is because of me!

**Please vote on the poll I made on my profile for Sincerely, K.**

**Thanx for reading and I will be updating on my birthday, the 21****st**** of August! Byezzz!**

**AbberzZz out!**


	22. I thought you knew

Kim's POV

_I smile happily as I jog to the dojo, my gym bag on my shoulder and music playing through my headphones._

_I am in a happy mood today, everyone is going to be meeting at the dojo in ten minutes and I have a surprise for them._

_I open the doors of the dojo and drop my bag on a chair near the front of the dojo and make my way to the bench and sit down. I play four pictures, one word on my phone until Jack walks in followed by Jerry._

"_Hey Jack, I can't figure this one out!" I still smile, and walk over to him, basically shoving my phone in his face._

"_I've been stuck on it forever!" I exaggerate majorly._

"_Oh, it's private!" Jack hands my phone back and it suddenly becomes obvious to me._

"_How didn't I think of that?" I face palm before typing in the answer._

_When Rudy walks in he looks confused._

"_What are you guys doing here so early?" He questions._

"_I have a surprise for everyone, including you Rudy. We just have to wait for Eddie and Milton.__" I smile and look out the dojo doors, checking for Milton or Eddie._

_I open the game again and look at the pictures and letters._

"_Why is this so hard?" I mumble, rubbing my temple with one hand. "Jack?" I hold the phone out for him to see and he snaps his fingers._

"_Wide."_

"_Dang!" I laugh and type it in. I speed through a couple of levels before Eddie walks in carrying a box full of donuts._

_He opens the box. "I brought breakfast!"_

_Everyone stands up and runs over, taking a donut._

_Sure it's donuts for breakfast, but they're so good!_

"_Where's Milton?" I ask before taking another bite of my donut._

"_Yeah, if anything he's early…" Jack wondered aloud._

"_Nobody knows where he is?" Rudy asks, sitting next to me on the bench._

"_No" I shake my head._

_Jerry shakes his head as well. "Nope"_

"_I haven't seen him since yesterday." Jack states, crossing his arms._

"_Same" Eddie answers._

"_We'll wait a couple more minutes then we'll go looking for him, okay?" Rudy suggests._

"_Yeah" everyone nodded their heads._

_I put my phone down on the bench and take another bite of my donut, but in worry now._

"_So, how's school going?" Rudy questions us all. "Still getting detention Jerry?"_

"_Yep." He smiles._

"_Jack are you getting good grades?" Rudy asks._

"_Ever since Kim started tutoring me, yeah." Jack smiles at me and I smile in return._

"_Kim, are you still captain of the cheer squad?"_

"_No actually. I quit, the girls on the squad are too hard to get along with. I don't need to cheer though, I always have karate." I smile and shrug._

"_Okay then, Eddie? Are you still getting your famous D's?"_

"_Yes, yes I am!" Eddie takes another bite of his donut._

"_Can we go now?" I ask._

"_Yeah, I guess we should. Let's split up."_

_I nod and head for the door with everyone behind me. We all share glances before splitting up._

_I jog over to Falafel Phil's and run inside, scanning the booths and lineups. When I find nothing I bolt out of the shop and head for circus burger, knowing how much he loves to go there with Julie._

_Again; nothing._

_I dread the thought of it, but I head for the Black Dragon dojo and head inside._

_Frank and his gang of friends are all laughing in a corner of the dojo._

"_Frank!" I yell, storming up to him. "Have you seen Milton?"_

"_Why would you ask me?" Frank laughs._

"_Frank, this is serious! Have you, or have you not seen Milton?"_

"_Yeah, I've seen Milton alright." He smiles._

"_What did you do?" I yell, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pushing him against a wall._

_When he doesn't say anything I let go of his shirt and run out. Whatever he did to Milton, it was bad and Milton needs help._

"_Milton!" I yell._

_I turn a corner and walk near the entrance of the mall. I turn down an alley and I see Milton on the ground, curled into a ball._

"_Milton!" I yell as I run up to him and crouch down next to his broken figure._

_His eyes are closed and I can see some bones are broken. He has some blood on his clothes and running down his forehead._

_I'm too scared to do anything. I don't know if he's dead or if he's knocked out or what._

"_JACK!" I yell, hoping he heard me. "JERRY!" I look back to Milton and a tear runs down my cheek, followed by another and another. "RUDY! EDDIE!" I begin to hyperventilate and I search my pockets for my phone and search his pockets for a phone, but find nothing._

"_HELP!" I pause and look around for anything that can help. "JACK!" I yell again._

_I hear someone running and I look up and see Jack and Jerry sprinting towards us._

_When they reach us Jack crouches down and hugs me tightly as I cry into his neck._

_Jerry gets his phone out of his pocket and calls Rudy._

"_Kim, it's okay." Jack sooths, rubbing my back as he rocks me back and forth in his arms._

"_It was the Black Dragons." I cry. "Frank, h-he said that he saw Milton." I pull away from him for a minute and look him right in the eyes. "Jack, I'm serious Frank did this. I know it." I bury my face in his neck again and squeeze him tightly._

_After a while my breathing slows down and everything fades into darkness._

_zZz_

"_Kim? Kimmy? Kimmy bear?" I hear my mother's voice._

_I open my eyes slowly and my mom is crouched down on the ground in front of me._

"_Hey, how are you doing?" She asks, rubbing her hand up and down my arm._

"_What happened?" I ask._

"_Honey you fainted… and you wouldn't let go of Jack here when I tried to get you in bed." _

_That's when I realise the position I'm in. I'm sitting sideways on Jack's lap with an arm around his waist, my head leaning on his shoulder and the other arm hugging his arm. Jack only hugs my waist and leans his head on mine._

"_I knew you would want to see Milton, so we just brought you here with us." My mom finishes._

"_Oh." Is all I can say, I don't know how to get out of the awkward position._

_I let go of Jack and stand up slowly._

"_Can I see him?" I ask, looking up and down the hallways._

"_He's in there." My mom points to a room across the hall. I nod and take a sep before stopping. _

"_Have you seen him yet?" I ask Jack._

"_No" I hesitate before holding out my hand for him. He smiles and takes it, walking into the room with me._

_When I see Milton my eyes begin to fill with tears._

_His arm is in a cast and his head is bandaged. A doctor stands next to him and smiles sympathetically at us._

"_He has a broken wrist and a few broken ribs. His head seems to have been hit quite a few times, which has given him a severe concussion, but he will be fine."_

_I nod and walk up to a sleeping Milton. The doctor walks out quietly, seeing we wanted to be alone._

_The colour was back in his face and he seemed peaceful._

_I blink back the tears and I suddenly become angry._

"_Kim?" Jack asks._

"_I'm gonna kill Frank." I state angrily before storming out of the room and down the hall of the hospital with Jack following close behind._

"_You know I can't let you do that." Jack takes my arm and tries to slow me down but I only shrug him off and keep walking._

_zZz_

_I storm into the Black Dragon Dojo with my hands clenched into fists, ready to pounce._

"_FRANK!" I yell, looking through the group of people for the Bully. He turns his head and I run at him and punch him square in the face, making him fall to the ground holding his nose._

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MILTON?" I scream._

"_To show you Wasabi losers I can actually hurt you." Frank smirks and stands up, walking away._

"_FRANK!" I yell, charging at him once again, only to be held back by the one and only, Jack Brewer._

"_Kim, calm down!" Jack grips my waist tightly as I continuously try and squirm out of his arms._

"_Why should I calm down? He hurt Milton!" I yell, still struggling._

"_I can't let you hurt Frank. You could get into trouble; you may do something you'll regret later." Jack states._

_I begin to calm down and Jack's grip loosens around my waist._

"_I knew Frank hates us… but to go that far…" I let the tears fall from my eyes and I turn around slowly, Jack still holding my waist. I hug him tightly and he hugs back immediately._

"_Come on, let's get out of here." Jack whispers in my ear, taking my hand as we pull away._

_I only nod as he pulls me out of the dojo._

_zZz_

"_How are you doing?" I ask Milton._

"_I'm doing a lot better, thanks" He smiles._

"_You know… It was Kim that found you." Rudy mentions, making me look to the floor._

"_Thanks Kim." I only nod and give a quick toothless smile._

"_We never did find out what the surprise was that Kim had for us." Jack brings up, putting an arm around my shoulder._

"_Oh…it's in my bag back at the dojo." I frown._

"_I brought it here for you Hun." My mom walks in and sets it down at the end of Milton's bed._

"_Thanks" I smile nicely and open it, taking out a small green chest. I open it and take out the six green bracelets. "Each one has their name on it and a word that describes them." I state, handing everyone the bracelet with their name on it._

_Jack loving_

_Jerry funny_

_Rudy supportive_

_Eddie caring_

_Milton intelligent_

_Kim Strong_

_Everyone puts their bracelets on, wearing a smile on their faces. I put on mine as well and smile._

"_Thanks Kim." Milton speaks for everyone._

_I give him a gentle hug before hugging, Jerry, Rudy Eddie and lastly, Jack._

"_Loving?" He whispers as we hug. _

_I pull away and bite my lower lip. "There are just too many words to describe you. I love everything about you… so I put loving." I blush in embarrassment, but smile and hug him again._

_zZz_

"_Glad to see, you're better!" I give Milton a hug._

"_Yeah, glad to be better!" He laughs and sits on the red bench. "So…?"_

"_What?" I giggle._

"_What'd I miss?" He moves to the ground, crosses his legs and leans forward._

"_What do you mean?" I ask, kicking the punching dummy._

"_I mean with you and Jack!" He squeals like a little girl._

"_What about Jack and I?" I stop and turn towards him, crossing my arms._

"_It's obvious that you like each other." He laughs._

"_Nah." I wave it off. Jack couldn't like me. I walk over to a pile of towel and start folding them._

"_He likes you too." _

_I pause for a moment before folding again._

"_See… you reacted! You like him!" He points a finger at me and smiles like an idiot._

_I throw the towel down and turn towards him._

"_Okay, so maybe I do, but he doesn't like me back. There's no way."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_I freeze on the spot and watch as Milton runs to the change rooms._

_I turn around slowly, a blush on my face._

"_I'm just gonna go marinate in shame." I turn around and walk as fast as I can to the change rooms as well._

"_Kim! Kim, wait!"_

_I stop and turn around._

"_You know what Jack, Fine, but only because I don't want you tripping again." I cross my arms._

_I keep my eyes to the floor._

"_Kim, I like you too." I look up at him in shock. "I thought you knew… I thought I had made it obvious."_

"_Well… I always thought you did, but I wouldn't ever believe it." I admit._

_Jack smiles and kisses my cheek._

Knock knock.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"It's Jack."

"Come in!"

"Hey" Jack walks over and plops down next to me on my bed.

"Whatcha writing?" He asks curiously.

I quickly close my journal and shove it under my pillow.

"Nothing!" My voice goes high.

"You sure? It looked like something!" He laughs.

"Yeah." I sigh and laugh slightly.

"Okay…" He draws out.

"Well I just came over to see if you're feeling any better."

"Yeah I am, thanks"

Jack kisses my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask curiously, hiding the fact that I'm dying inside.

He shrugs. "Just want to help you get better." He smiles before his eyes widen. "I better not get sick! But if I do… It'll be worth it."


	23. PLEASE DON'T SKIP!

Hey everyone… I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I need some help.

I need help getting back into writing, so I was wondering if people could review with a few ideas…? I just need something to help jumpstart my writing.

I would greatly appreciate it if some of you out there could give me something to write about and post. I will give you credit for your ideas and if I get more than one great idea, I might do both.

I'm going to finish the sequel to 'Guard', which by the way is called, 'The Beginning of After', before I post it. I'm working on 'Nothing Can Tear Us Apart' as well, but I'm having some trouble… I will also be working on 'Flight 29 Down', but those chapters take quite some time to write, trust me haha.

Thank you to everyone who actually read this, and thank you to those who will actually review with some ideas :)

P.S. A special thanks to ImOneBadassDude for helping me get back to writing for fanfiction! :)


End file.
